Days of our life
by House-less
Summary: Série d'OS. Suite à Oh, salut maman! Comment serait la vie de House et Cuddy après s'être enfin avoués leurs sentiments? Huddy tout au long.
1. Good morning

_Hey !x)_

 _It's been a while dites-moi!_

 _Un OS écrit pendant la panne d'internet que j'ai eu ces derniers jours (ça devrait arriver plus souvent dites-vous ?)_

 _Oui, j'aurais plus internet pendant une bonne semaine, pas parce que la panne persiste, mais que je vais en vacances, donc pas de nouvelles fics d'ici là :/ j'en ai encore deux de prêts mais je les garde pour plus tard :p (mais si je suis gentille :3)_

 _Je vous ai déjà parlé de la série d'OS prévue après OSM ? Je crois que oui, j'en ai même parlé longuement avec quelques-unes d'entre vous, mais ce n'est pas grave je réexplique !_

 _Donc, de temps en temps, je posterais un OS, étant en continuité avec « Oh, salut maman ! »._

 _Cela vous donnera une vision de ce que pourrait être la vie de House et Cuddy après s'être mis ensemble. Il y aura un petit laps de temps entre chaque OS (par ex : deux mois, un an...etc.) Donc il n'y a pas vraiment de 'continuité' entre un OS et l'autre, chacun aura une fin bien à lui, pas comme dans une multi-chapter fic !_

 _Ensuite le titre, il n'a aucune relation avec la série « Days of our lives » (que j'aimais beaucoup *-*) j'ai juste trouvé que ça collait bien !_

 _Ah, et dans chaque intro' je vous donnerais des indications, vous permettant de mieux comprendre l'OS (l'endroit où ça se passe, après combien de temps après le précédent OS...etc.)_

 _Pour celui-là, il n'y a pas vraiment de précisions, juste que ça se passer exactement après le dernier chapitre d'OSM, c'est-à-dire, le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles !_

 _Je crois que j'ai assez parlé, je vous laisse lire maintenant !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

« J'ai sommeil. » Se plaint Cuddy d'une voix pâteuse, en se couvrant les yeux de l'avant-bras.

Les quelques rayons de soleil s'étant infiltrés dans la pièce agressait ses yeux. Elle jura intérieurement en voyant qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer les volets la veille.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe dans le lit de Gregory House. » Se moqua-t-il en plissant des yeux.

Elle lui asséna un coup de coude dans l'estomac avant de le regarder, un œil toujours fermé. La jeune femme sourit légèrement quand elle croisa son regard et voulut un instant l'embrasser, mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas être trop étouffante. Finalement ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative d'unir leurs lèvres. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de lui laisser le passage à sa langue afin d'approfondir le baiser. Les matins comme ça, elle en redemandait, elle qui d'habitude n'avait droit qu'à des réveils solitaires et plutôt dérangeants..

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle se sépara de lui.

« Hum... 9h ? » Dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle eut la réaction qu'il attendait : elle bondit hors du lit en jurant tout en cherchant ses vêtements du regard. Le privant de la chaleur qu'il appréciait tant. House grogna et Cuddy eut un petit sourire amusé, elle s'assied au bord du lit.

« On prend le petit-déjeuner ensemble ? » Proposa-t-elle toujours en souriant.

« Si tu veux.. » Marmonna-t-il en se redressant dans le lit.

Elle acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle se cloitra. Il soupira et se leva à son tour. Cuddy sortit de la salle de bain une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, en peignoir. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Ca sent bon. » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de la source de l'odeur : du café.

« T'en as mis du temps ! » Remarqua-t-il en lui tendant une tasse.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de shampoing, j'ai utilisé le tien, regarde ! » Se lamenta-t-elle en approchant ses cheveux de lui pour qu'il puisse sentir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon shampoing ? Ca sent bon. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Je sais. Mais comme ça, tout le monde à l'hôpital saura que j'étais avec un homme. » Expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Pas n'importe lequel s'il vous plait ! » Précisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Bien sûr ! » Renchérit-elle en le suivant.

Elle se sentit rougir quand elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Wilson, assit dans un fauteuil et faillit tuer House du regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue et n'adressa qu'un regard plus noir au diagnosticien. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à fermer le peignoir, pensa-t-elle.

Wilson lui, était pratiquement aussi rouge que Cuddy, il se leva d'un bond, les yeux arrondis de surprise et de gêne et murmura un « Bonjour. » que lui rendit aussi timidement la doyenne. Seul House semblait amusé de la situation, à en juger par le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Cuddy annonça qu'elle allait se changer en prenant soins de promettre à House de le tuer et les deux hommes gagnèrent la cuisine, en attendant qu'elle les rejoigne pour petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » Demanda House, une fois seul avec son ami.

« Je serais venu hier, mais Anne est arrivée.. » Expliqua l'oncologue.

« Dommage, t'as raté vieux. » Dit sarcastiquement House en sirotant son café, accoudé au plan de travail.

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels et quand tu m'as dit que t'étais avec Cuddy, j'ai cru que tu hallucinais de nouveau. » Continua Wilson sans faire attention aux remarques de son ami.

« Tu vois bien que je disais vrai.. » Dit nonchalamment House.

« Donc c'est vrai ? » Bafouilla l'oncologue.

« Non, je l'ai payée pour te faire croire ça. » Ironisa House en grimaçant.

« Je le savais. » Murmura Wilson, plus pour lui-même que pour House.

Le diagnosticien roula des yeux, pourquoi cela semblait une évidence pour tout le monde ? Lui-même n'en revenait toujours pas. Il prit une tasse avant de la remplir de café et la tendre à Wilson, qui affichait un large sourire à présent.

« Excusez-moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez venu.. » Commença Cuddy, en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je suis venu à l'improviste. » Rassura l'oncologue en souriant.

« On mange ou vous allez continuer à vous excuser comme ça encore longtemps ? » Interrompit House.

Wilson et Cuddy roulèrent des yeux avant de se sourire. La jeune femme vint prendre place à coté de House, et tout trois prirent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Surtout de tout, d'ailleurs. Wilson –éternel fouineur- voulut tout savoir sur ce changement radical, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait un peu du mal à les voir se tutoyer, et tenant de ne pas s'entretuer toutes les cinq minutes, ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien, finalement..

Le repas avalé, Wilson se leva annonçant qu'il devait retourner à l'hôpital. Cuddy bondit de sa chaise aussi, proposant à l'oncologue d'y aller ensemble, House fronça les sourcils.

« Ah non ! Toi, tu restes ici. » Annonça-t-il fermement.

« Et qui va gérer l'hôpital, hein ? » Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« L'hôpital peut bien se passer de toi pour une journée. » Argumenta-t-il.

« House.. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Non. » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Je ne rentre pas trop tard promis. » Assura-t-elle en souriant.

« Sûre ? » Fit-il, sceptique.

« Bien sûr ! » Promit-elle en pressant légèrement ses lèvres.

Il haussa les sourcils, vaincu. Cuddy sourit à Wilson, qui jusque-là était resté en retrait et lui indiqua qu'ils pouvaient y aller. L'oncologue acquiesça et posa une main dans son dos, la guidant vers la porte.

« Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu me trompes ? » Dit House d'une voix mélodramatique.

« J'ai juste mis ma m... » Commença à argumenter Wilson.

« Oui, on pense même s'enfuir ensemble. » Coupa Cuddy en passant elle aussi une main dans le dos de Wilson.

« Bon vous êtes bien beaux tous les deux mais bats les pattes de mon BFF. » Grogna faussement House.

« Non. » Lâcha Cuddy en lui tirant la langue.

Wilson roula des yeux, ils ne changeraient jamais ! Cuddy elle pressa un peu plus Wilson contre elle, rien que pour énerver House, qui ne l'était pas réellement, ça aurait été n'importe quel autre homme, il aurait été hors de lui, mais pas Wilson.

« A tout à l'heure. » Lâcha Cuddy par-dessus son épaule en franchissant la porte d'entrée.

* * *

« Je suis content pour vous, vraiment. » Dit Wilson en mettant le contact.

« Merci ! » Sourit Cuddy en mettant la ceinture de sécurité. « Anne va bien ? » Voulut-elle savoir.

Wilson raconta les dernières scènes que lui avait faites sa fiancée tout au long du trajet, il fallait dire que la jeune femme était particulièrement jalouse. Cuddy lui assura qu'elle aurait eu les mêmes réactions, et que c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle ne veuille qu'aucune femme ne l'approche.

Aussitôt eut elle franchit les portes de l'hôpital que tous les yeux du personnel furent rivés sur elle l'espace de quelques secondes, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations, chacun laissant son esprit divaguer, en tentant d'imaginer la raison du retard de la doyenne. Elle secoua la tête, signa le registre de présence et s'engouffra dans son bureau.

Tout au long de la journée, elle put entendre les remarques des infirmières quand elle passait, sur l'odeur d'homme qui se dégageait d'elle, son retard, sa bonne humeur... Tentant de relier tous ces éléments pour trouver la véritable raison de ce changement et surtout la _personne_ qui l'a causé. Cuddy sourit intérieurement, si elles savaient...

Brenda lui adressa un sourire en coin quand elle lui remit le dossier qu'elle devait faire signer à House la veille, la doyenne lui adressa un sourire entendu et se dirigea vers les urgences. Cameron parlait à Treize, annonçant avec assurance qu'il y avait quelques chose entre elle et House, parce qu' _elle connaissait son parfum et que Cuddy avait le même ce matin_. Cuddy n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, notant simplement qu'elle devait faire une scène à House. D'où Cameron connaissait l'odeur de son shampoing ?

Elle déjeuna ensuite avec Wilson, étant seul, puisque House était en congé et en profita pour le questionner sur le changement qu'avait remarqué tout le monde en elle. Il lui assura qu'elle était rayonnante, elle lui indiqua qu'il exagérait mais au fond elle était toute émue. House avait vraiment cet effet-là sur elle ?

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement calmement, le personnel ayant presque oublié les évènements de la matinée, elle put donc continuer son travail sans trop d'encombres. La doyenne bondit de son siège en voyant l'heure. 18h. Elle avait pourtant promis à House qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard...

* * *

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, elle entendit le générique de General Hospital résonner dans toute la maison. Cuddy sourit quand elle vit House endormi sur le canapé, télécommande en main. Elle la lui retira doucement et éteint la télévision avant de prendre la bière à moitié entamée sur la table basse et de se diriger vers la cuisine, puis vers la chambre.

Elle revint dans le salon, une fois changée et se fit une place dans les bras de House les recouvrant d'un plaid. Il remua un peu avant de grogner il n'était pas totalement endormi.

« T'avais dit que tu rentrais _tôt_. » Accusa-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« J'ai dû revoir deux trois choses avant de prendre mon congé... » Murmura-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« Un congé... » Répéta-t-il en souriant.

Le regard du diagnosticien s'illumina et Cuddy roula des yeux en voyant le sourire suggestif que lui adressait House. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever, annonçant qu'elle allait leur préparer de quoi manger, il la suivit dans la cuisine.

« Je m'absente une semaine et le frigo est vide.. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui fasse tout dans cette maison ! » Se lamenta-t-elle en voyant l'état du frigo.

« C'est parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » Ironisa-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Ironie. C'était de l'ironie.. » Précisa-t-il en voyant le large sourire étirant les lèvres de Cuddy.

« J'ai rien dit ! » Se défendit-elle, toujours en souriant.

« Mais ce sourire en dit long.. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je souris quand je veux, non mais ! » Tiqua-t-elle, en le menaçant d'une courgette –la dernière-.

« Pas quand je te lance une phrase romantique sans le faire exprès. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Heureusement que ça t'arrive. » Taquina-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Tu me déçois.. Moi qui te lis les poèmes de Shakespeare chaque soir ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Oh oui, j'avais oublié ! » Dramatisa-t-elle en replongeant le nez dans le frigo.

« Laisse tomber, on va commander de l'extérieur. » Conseilla-t-il en refermant le frigo.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le salon, il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient rien préparer avec ce qu'il y avait dans la maison. Leur repas arrivé, ils s'installèrent devant un vieux film, qu'ils ne suivirent qu'à moitié.

« Au faite, Cameron doute toujours.. » Commença Cuddy, après un petit silence.

« Cameron ? » Répéta-t-il, sans vraiment y prêter attention.

« Oui, je l'ai entendue tout à l'heure qui disait qu'elle _savait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous parce qu'elle _connaissait_ l'odeur de ton shampoing. » Expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle a dit ça ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Comment connait-elle l'odeur de _ton_ shampoing ? » Lâcha Cuddy en arquant un sourcil.

« Eh bien... » Commença-t-il, en réalité, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, sauvé par le gong ! Cuddy lui lança un regard lourd de sens, lui assurant que la discussion n'était pas close. Il roula des yeux et prit l'objet en main avant de décrocher.

« Maman ! » Lâcha-t-il joyeusement, bénissant sa mère de l'avoir –potentiellement- tiré de l'affaire.

Cuddy alla jeter les cartons de la pizza, ayant fini leur repas et revint se coller à House afin d'entendre ce que lui disait Blythe.

« Cuddy ? Non, elle s'est cloitrée dans la salle de bain quand elle a su que c'était toi.. » S'amusa-t-il à dire en haussant les sourcils en direction de Cuddy.

La jeune femme lui sauta pratiquement dessus pour lui retirer le téléphone des mains, mais il la repoussa de son avant-bras, la laissant se débattre pour atteindre l'objet, sans y parvenir. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand elle s'appuya de son coude sur son abdomen afin d'attraper le téléphone des mains de House.

« Non ça ne va pas, on vient de m'assassiner. » Dit-il en tirant la langue à Cuddy. « Pourquoi on me croit jamais ? » Se lamenta-t-il.

« Si tu disais la vérité une fois par jour, on _pourrait_ te croire. » Expliqua Cuddy en lui retirant le téléphone, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin d'avoir plus de tranquillité, permettant ainsi à House de suivre son film tranquillement.

Elle se lança ensuite dans une interminable discussion avec sa belle-mère, allant de demander des nouvelles de tout le monde, passant par son oncle, se racontant les dernières nouvelles, passant par la couleur qui irait le mieux à Cuddy pour l'anniversaire de sa nièce, échangeant la recette du gâteau qu'avait fait Blythe deux jours auparavant...

« 200 grammes de farine ? Attendez, vous dictez trop vite.. » Entendit House depuis le salon. « D'accord. Oui, oui, j'ai noté... »

Il sourit en secouant la tête, normalement les belles-mères ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien avec leurs belles-filles. Normalement... Il reporta son attention à la TV, n'étant pas très fan des recettes de cuisine.

« D'accord, à bientôt. Oui... Bien sûr. Bonne nuit. » Dit Cuddy en raccrochant, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, prenant place à coté de House.

A peine eut elle posé le téléphone sur la table basse qu'une autre sonnerie se fit entendre, cette fois-ci provenant du téléphone de Cuddy. Elle soupira en prenant l'objet.

« Allô ? Maman ! » S'exclama-t-elle en décrochant.

Elle adressa un regard noir à House, plié en deux de rire à côté d'elle et s'engagea dans une autre interminable discussion avec sa génitrice. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se retourna vers House –qui était retourné suivre son film- et le supplia du regard, il lui fit non de la tête.

« Attends une seconde maman. » Dit-elle en couvrant le haut-parleur pour qu'elle n'entende pas ce qu'elle allait dire. « S'il te plait ! » Supplia-t-elle en regardant House.

« Si je le fais j'aurais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Humm.. T'auras une petite gâterie. » Promit-elle, appuyant ses propos d'un regard suggestif.

« Comment ça va ! » Annonça-t-il à l'adresse d'Arlène, en collant le téléphone à son oreille.

Cuddy sourit largement, elle savait qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'elle voulait de cette manière et songea qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser pour lui faire faire ses consultations. Il le savait aussi, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, du moment que lui aussi aurait ce qu'il voulait à la fin...

* * *

 **FIN.**

 _Voilà pour ce premier OS !_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

 _Entre 7 et 10 chapitres de prévus, peut-être plus peut-être moins, selon mon inspiration :D_

 _R &R !_


	2. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire

_Hello :D How are you doing?_

 _Je reviens de vacances après une loooongue semaine loin de la technologie xD Pas totalement puisque j'avais mon pc et mes DVD's m'bon y'a pas mieux qu'internet *-*_

 _Pendant trois jours j'ai pas pu profiter de la plage.. (devinez pourquoi? -.- ) mais c'est une bonne chose d'un côté; j'ai pu travailler plein d'OS pendant que mes cousins s'éclataient comme des fous. Dont celui-là, faut dire que mon état à un peu aidé pour la première partie de l'OS, pour la deuxième c'est mon cousin qui m'a inspirée :')_

 _Donc, vous l'aurez compris, cet OS se compose de deux parties. La première se passe environs un mois après l'OS posté avant et la deuxième quelques jours après la première (environs une semaine). Donc si on fait nos comptes: ils se sont mit ensemble vers le 1er Janvier, l'OS qui va suivre se situe donc vers le 2/3 Février et la deuxième partie vers le 10... Je vous laisse deviner ce dont parlera le prochain :p (Pfff facile ;) )_

 _Mais avant de vous laisser lire, je répond à vos reviews !_

 _Déjà, un grand merci à vous :* ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous me suivez encore *-*_

 ** _Guest, Major :_** _merci *-* j'espère que la suite sera tout autant à la hauteur ;)_

 ** _Alex'_** _: je sais que t'es pas fan (moi non plus :')) ) mais tu me vois heureuse qu'il t'ai plut quand même ! Ui wiwi peut pas s'empêcher de se ramener dans des moments gênants xD J'aime bien vous faire chier avec Cameron en faite :')) c'est pas fini :p T'sais pourquoi y'a beaucoup de roula des yeux? Juste parce que moi je roule des yeux tout le temps; je suis énervée? Je roule des yeux, tu dis un truc con? Je roule des yeux, je m'en fou? Je roule des yeux, je lis "y'a beaucoup de roula des yeux"? Je roule des yeux xD J'ai fait un effort dans cet OS, je l'ai remplacé par arqua un sourcil :')_

 ** _Juliette_** _: hello Miss JeFaiscequeJeVeux ! Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, hein? Bref, merci pour ta review quand même :* Ravie que ça te plaise autant ;) Le shampoing je sais pas quelle marque, j'aime bien celui de mon père, je me douche souvent avec en fait, c'est ça le truc :')) Et tes reviews font aussi naître un sourire sur mes lèvres *-* J'ai aussi un problème avec génitrice, mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autres synonymes, ça aurait fait beaucoup de mère/maman sinon xD sinon j'essaye au max de l'éviter :p *va lire tes chapitres postés :o*_

 ** _L's_** _: je t'ai répondu en dernier, parce que j'ai tout un pavé à t'écrire :p Premièrement, MERCI pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre d'OSM *-* à chaque fois que je la relis, j'ai un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, tu sais pas à quel point elle m'a faite plaisir et du coup, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire encore et encore. Je vais être honnête, j'avais abandonné l'idée de cette série d'OS, mais quand j'ai lu ta review, ça m'a redonné envie de le faire ! Je te dirais aussi que je suis plus que ravie de t'avoir rendue accro à ma fic (attention, la drogue c'est mal, v'voyez? xD) et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore pleiiiiiiiiin de fictions d'écrites et à écrire, donc je ne compte pas arrêter l'écriture de sitôt ! En espérant qu'elles seront aussi appréciées que celles déjà publiées ;) (non j'ai pas fini :p ) merci pour ta review sur_ cette _fiction, toujours aussi adorable *-* voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera quand même mieux ;) ! (là c'est fini :3 )_

 _Pour finir, un grand hommage à toutes les personnes qui lisent mes pavés (heuu intros' xD ) je sais, je sais je parle beaucoup :p_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chaque mois les femmes se plaignent d'être des femmes. Pendant une semaine elles vivent un vrai calvaire la fatigue permanente, le sentiment de mal -aise, les sauts d'humeur, mais surtout cet abominable mal au ventre à vous plier en deux. Il faut dire que ce qui se passe dans leur corps n'est pas très beau à voir, ni à vivre… Heureusement que pour la plupart d'entre elles, elles ne sont pas hématophobes.

Une fois par mois les hommes se plaignent que leurs femmes soient des femmes. Ils doivent supporter leurs mauvaises humeurs, leur plainte constante de douleurs abdominales et ils n'ont pas le droit de les toucher. Non, ils doivent attendre gentiment que la « chose » passe. Heureusement pour eux, cela ne dure qu'une _petite_ semaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Interrogea House sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, un sourcil levé et un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude ce jour-là, son cas l'ayant retenu. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à essayer de le résoudre, le patient présentant des symptômes tout sauf communs. Et puis dans l'après-midi il avait enfin pu faire la relation entre les symptômes que présentait le malade, et donc trouver ce dont il souffrait. Il chargea son équipe de donner le traitement au patient et s'empressa de rentrer chez-lui –chez-eux- afin de trouver un peu de tranquillité.

Elle était rentrée plus tôt que lui, sachant qu'il ne bougerait pas de devant son tableau blanc, des symptômes inscrit à la hâte sur celui-ci. Elle savait, elle avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Quand il avait un cas en cours, mieux valait ne pas trop le déranger, son humeur devenant plus que noire. D'ailleurs ce jour-là, elle non plus n'était pas de très bonne humeur, et avait préféré s'éviter une dispute inévitable si jamais elle venait à lui parler pendant ses réflexions. Elle se contenta alors de le saluer brièvement avant de rentrer.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et déjà de petites habitudes s'étaient initiées tout naturellement entre eux sans ne jamais tomber dans une routine ennuyeuse, les disputes et joutes verbales faisant toujours partie de leur quotidien, venant pimenter leurs journées. Et puis rien n'avait réellement changé entre eux, puisqu'ils continuaient à cacher leur relation à l'hôpital, jugeant plus raisonnable d'attendre encore un peu avant d'annoncer la nouvelle au conseil d'administration. Wilson était le seul au courant, Cameron les surveillait toujours, Brenda en était presque sûre et les rumeurs à l'hôpital courraient toujours –rien de vraiment nouveau-. Tout se passait plutôt bien, en fin de compte.

« J'ai mal au ventre. » Annonça-t-elle simplement.

Elle était allongée par terre, les pieds posés sur le lit, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur son front, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Un sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle.

« Ca j'avais compris. Je parlais de cette position. » Dit-il amusé.

« J'ai moins mal comme ça. » Dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Un rictus apparut sur son visage et il dut mettre toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable pour se retenir de rire. Elle haussa les épaules avant de fermer les yeux – sûrement pour avoir moins mal, pensa House-. Il se mit dans la même position qu'elle en joignant les mains sur son torse comme un mort posé dans son cercueil. Elle le dévisagea en l'interrogeant du regard. Il lui offrit un sourire béat.

« Je te tiens compagnie dans ta douleur. » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

Elle soupira bruyamment et roula des yeux, l'ignorant royalement, non mais de quel droit il se foutait d'elle alors qu'elle était dans d'atroces souffrances ? Elle se reconcentra sur les spasmes de douleur qui l'envahissaient. Elle se crispa et inspira longuement, tentant de calmer un peu la douleur.

« Vous là-dedans, on arrête de se bousculer, vous allez toutes sortir, alors chacune son tour ! » Tiqua House en s'adressant au ventre de Cuddy. « Non mais franchement, de vraies gamines tes menstruations ! » Dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

« Très drô.. Aïe ! » Se plaint-elle en se levant.

« Courage, plus que deux jours Cuddles. » Consola-t-il en la suivant vers la cuisine.

« C'est pas toi qui.. Aïe ! » Elle ne continua pas sa phrase coupée par un cri de douleur.

Et elle continua à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, encore pour faire passer la douleur, songea House, il n'était pas vraiment spécialiste en la matière, n'étant pas habitué à partager son quotidien avec une femme. Stacy n'avait jamais mentionné que cela faisait mal peut-être qu' _elle_ n'avait pas de règles douloureuses.. Ce qui clairement, n'était pas le cas de Cuddy. Pourtant à l'hôpital, elle ne laissait rien paraitre… Il admirait le courage qu'avaient les femmes.

House lui sourit doucement, la dépassant pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il lui en tendit un accompagné d'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle l'avala directement, d'habitude la douleur était à peu près supportable et ne durait jamais bien longtemps mais il y avait des fois comme ça où seule la prise d'un médicament pouvait calmer un peu sa souffrance.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé, où Cuddy picorait sans appétit dans une salade, à côté du diagnosticien qui lui, finissait d'achever son plat de poulet en jetant de temps en temps un regard en coin à la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ils dînaient sur le canapé un jour sur deux, pour faire plaisir à House et l'autre jour ils mangeaient dans la cuisine pour satisfaire Cuddy. Ils avaient pris plaisir à alterner entre les deux pièces, changeant chaque jour d'ambiance.. Finalement les habitudes de l'autre n'était pas si males que cela.

Leur dîner avalé, ils regardèrent un peu la télé, puis ne trouvant rien de bien intéressant à voir, ils gagnèrent leur chambre. Il était bien trop tôt pour se coucher, donc ils optèrent pour un jeu de cartes, histoire de s'occuper, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose d'autre…

« Eh mais tu triches ! » Accusa-t-elle, en découvrant la carte qu'il avait dissimulée sous lui.

« Je ne triche pas, je gagne illégalement. » Se défendit-il, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

« Joue tout seul, j'en ai plus envie. Déjà j'en ai marre de toi ! » Souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

Après les maux de ventre, les sauts d'humeur. Génial, pensa-t-il.

« Quelle mauvaise petite-amie je fais. » Dit-elle à peine une minute plus tard en se redressant. « T'essaye de me distraire et moi je t'engueule. » Continua-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser, puis, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, elle s'arrêta net. « Mais c'est de ta faute tu rabat jamais la lunette des toilettes ! » Continua-t-elle en le fixant.

House chercha désespérément le lien entre les cartes et les toilettes, en vain. Il remit la faute sur les hormones et pria que les deux jours restants avant qu'elle ne revienne à son état normal passent vite. Toute cette baisse de FSL et LH n'aidait pas vraiment la jeune femme à avoir les pensées claires. Maudits hormones !

Elle avait les hormones plus dérangés qu'une femme enceinte, pensa-t-il.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de ranger les cartes étalées sur le lit. Le diagnosticien se glissa ensuite sous les draps, invitant Cuddy à le rejoindre. Elle vint se blottir contre lui sans rien dire. Il soupira de soulagement, enfin du répit. Quelques minutes plus tard elle releva subitement la tête.

« C'était qui la femme à qui t'as parlé tout à l'heure dans le couloir ? » Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Non, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire !

« La mère de mon patient ! » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Chercha-t-elle à savoir.

« Que son fils allait guérir. » Répondit-il en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

« Et c'est tout ? » Dit-elle suspicieuse.

« Oui, c'est tout. Que veux-tu que je dise à une femme qui a l'âge de ma mère ? » Dit-il en soupirant.

« Hum… Si tu le dis.. » Souffla-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas appelée. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Et les deux heures que vous avez passé au téléphone avant-hier ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Ouais.. On l'appelle demain, alors. » Dit-elle en reposant la tête sur son torse.

Il soupira, soulagé qu'elle dorme enfin et ainsi lui offre un moment de tranquillité.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle dormait.

 _Bien sûr, si ce n'était pas le cas je ne t'aurais pas supporté_ ! pensa-t-il, mais il garda sa réflexion bien au fond de son esprit, voulant s'éviter un nouvel interrogatoire.

« Oui, dors maintenant. » Soupira-t-il.

« House ? » Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Dors ou je t'assomme. » Menaça-t-il.

« Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ? » S'outra-t-elle faussement.

« T'étouffer serait une meilleure solution. » Taquina-t-il en la serrant contre lui, faisant mine de vouloir vraiment l'asphyxier.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! » Parvint-elle à articuler.

« Cuddy. » Sermonna-t-il.

Elle bailla doucement contre son torse, le sommeil la gagnant peu à peu. House en sourit de plaisir il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il desserra un peu sa prise pour qu'elle soit à l'aise et ferma les yeux.

En temps normal, il appréciait grandement passer du temps avec elle, mais quelques fois, il la préférait vraiment endormie…

* * *

« T'as de la fièvre. » Annonça la jeune femme d'un ton boudeur, une main posée sur le front de House.

« Tu devrais faire médecine. » Dit-il sur le même ton.

Ils s'étaient disputés dans la journée parce qu'ils… Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi, mais continuaient à bouder. Elle roula des yeux et retira sa main avant de se lever en s'étirant.

« Mal à la tête? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu. » Répondit-il nonchalamment.

« T'as pris quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Malgré leur disputes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier de lui, et cela l'agaçait, d'autant plus qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le lui faire remarquer.

« Aspirine. » Dit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine. Elle grimaça en l'entendant éternuer pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Il avait attrapé un bon gros rhume en consultations –pour une fois qu'il les avait faites –Cuddy se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait et revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, munie d'une tasse de thé.

« C'est quoi ? » Grogna-t-il, en éternuant pour la énième fois.

« Thé, citron et miel. Avale. » Annonça-t-elle en lui tendant la tasse fumante.

« Nope ! » Refusa-t-il en toussant.

« Ça devrait faire diminuer l'intensité de la toux, et _peut-être_ me permettre de dormir ! » Annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils mais entreprit –d'essayer- d'avaler la boisson qu'elle lui avait préparée avant de grimacer au contact du liquide brûlant.

« Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? » Accusa-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'ignorant royalement. S'il ne voulait pas boire la boisson, c'était son problème, elle la lui avait préparée et là se terminait sa part du travail. Cuddy se concentra plutôt sur ce qui passait à la télé –pas bien intéressant il fallait l'avouer- mais elle n'allait tout de même pas faire le premier pas pour se réconcilier, alors que c'était de sa faute si… Si quoi déjà ? Peu importait, c'était sa faute, point.

House roula des yeux et fit de même qu'elle, faisant de son mieux pour avaler le thé qu'elle lui avait préparé. Lui aussi remettait la faute sur la jeune femme, pour avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait. Lui non plus ne savait plus quoi exactement, mais n'allait pas lui offrir le plaisir de céder et lui parler en premier.

Ils restèrent donc silencieux pendant toute la soirée, Cuddy plongée dans ses dossiers et House absorbé par la télévision,éternuant de temps en temps. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes Cuddy se leva et revint avec un paquet de mouchoirs en main, elle le lui jeta en pleine figure avant de retourner à ses occupations. Cuddy passait de temps en temps sa main sur son front pour voir si sa température avait baissé, lui adressant un regard noir au passage parce qu'il souriait narquoisement quand il voyait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il alla se coucher plus tôt que Cuddy, qui avait encore quelques dossiers à remplir pour le lendemain. Elle alla le rejoindre une bonne heure plus tard, il dormait profondément quand elle entra dans le chambre. Cuddy se glissa à côté de lui sous la couette, prenant soins de ne pas le toucher.

« Arrête de ronfler ! » Se plaint-elle en lui jetant un coussin à l'aveugle.

Elle soupira, comment pouvait-il l'entendre ? Elle fut tentée un instant de le réveiller, mais se ravisa, il était déjà malade et elle ne voulait pas le déranger –même s'il le méritait amplement-. Elle se contenta alors de lui tourner le dos, tentant d'ignorer ce son qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Elle sourit malgré elle quand il passa le bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant sa tête dans les boucles de la jeune femme. Cuddy leva la main pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il n'avait plus fièvre avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Elle le savait, quoi qu'il fasse, elle finirait toujours par lui pardonner et malgré tout elle allait toujours s'occuper de lui, même s'ils étaient en froid, ce qui ne durait pas bien longtemps d'ailleurs.

Par contre, elle le préférait grandement quand il était en pleine santé, au moins comme ça elle pouvait dormir tranquillement...

* * *

FIN.

V'là ^^

Z'avez remarqué, le premier OS est guimauve, celui-ci parle des problèmes qu'on peut rencontrer quand on est en couple, y'en aura encore (je pense), les deux prochains seront également guimauve (plus ou moins) mais les prochains à suivre seront un peu plus... "noirs" parce que dans la vie tout n'est pas toujours rose, nah !

Bref, je vous laisse, à vos claviers et dites-moi un peu ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça :D

R&R !


	3. Not a secret anymore

_Allright people, I am back :D_

 _Pour commencer, bonne reprise à tout le monde, j'espère que la rentrée aura été agréable pour vous tous (toutes?) Perso c'était booooooooooof, je n'ai pas aimé, franchement pas.._

 _Bref, on est là pour se détendre, pas pour se rappeler des cours :p_

 _Comme promis, je poste un nouvel OS de cette série, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je voulais d'abord écrire tout les chapitres pour ensuite poster..C'est presque fait, il ne m'en reste qu'un et la fin de l'autre, je n'ai pas pu tous les finir :/ Mais je poste quand même aujourd'hui, parce que je trouvais que ça faisait trop longtemps :p_

 _Avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews :* Ca m'encourage à continuer d'écrire, même si, je dois l'avouer avec les cours ce sera franchement moins régulier, mais comme on dit les études avant tout.. D'autant plus que j'ai le bac cette année.._

 _Oui, bref xD Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler des cours en faite :p Allez, je réponds aux reviews rapidement et je file réviser un peu ma chimie, je ne veux pas accumuler les cours ^^'_

 ** _Alex':_** _ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ;) Oui c'est exactement ça (quand il la force à dormir).. Pour le fait que Cuddy dorme tranquillement quand House est en forme je crois t'avoir déjà expliqué :p_

 ** _Melwynn_** _: Je t'ai aussi répondu l'autre jour :p Pas grave je redis, OUI les menstruations sont un calvaire (les filles qui approuvent levez la main pour voir? :p) Contente que t'aime toujours autant ;)_

 ** _Juliette :_** _Non c'est pas rose la vie, sinon ce serait ennuyeux ;) Merci encore d'être toujours là, à me lire et à reviewer, on se parle beaucoup en MP, t'as raison, donc il n'est pas forcément nécessaire que je t'écrive un pavé du genre ici, juste un grand MERCI :*_

 ** _Guest :_** _mais oui ils le méritent ;) Merci de prendre le temps de m'en dire ce que t'en as pensé :D_

 ** _Major :_** _Aww c'toi la magnoone *-* :*_

 _Une dernière précision avant de vous laisser, il y'a un mini-NC dans ce chapitre, rien de bien méchant :D (Alex', remumber? :p)_

 _Oh et désolée pour les fautes auxquelles je n'aurais pas fait attention, j'ai pourtant relu, mais on n'est jamais à l'abris d'une erreur.. :3_

 _Anyway bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite case vide où vous pouvez m'écrire vos avis :3_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

« Je sais que tu m'observes même quand j'ai les yeux fermés, tu sais ? » Annonça Cuddy d'une adorable voix ensommeillée.

Il s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion : la regarder dormir. Un jour qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il l'observa dormir, longtemps, longtemps... Depuis il s'était surprit à aimer la voir ainsi, naturelle, sans tout ce maquillage dont elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin, sans son masque de directrice que tout le monde connaissait.. Il avait ce privilège de la voir _elle_ et non la femme qu'elle voulait que tout le monde voit...

« J'attendais juste le moment idéal pour te réveiller en sursaut, comme ça t'as une crise cardiaque et je me débarrasse de toi. » Expliqua-t-il en se penchant d'avantage sur elle.

« Quel dommage que j'ai fait tomber tes plans à l'eau. » Compatit-elle en ouvrant un œil pour l'observer.

« Pas grave, le prochaine fois. » Promit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, étant plutôt d'humeur câline ce matin-là. « Tu vas au gala à la con ? » Demanda-t-il contre sa peau.

« Hum... Non. » Murmura-t-elle en caressant distraitement son dos.

« Ça veut dire que je t'aurais pour moi tout seul ? » Se réjouit-il en levant la tête afin de croiser son regard.

« Malheureusement oui. » Approuva-t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres en un bref baiser. « En attendant on va travailler. » Annonça la jeune femme une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

« Parle pour toi.. » Dit House en baillant.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de bondir hors du lit se dirigeant vers la douche. S'il y'avait une chose qui ne changerait pas chez-lui, c'était bien ses habitudes matinales et au fond elle n'était pas pour s'en plaindre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il change.

House la suivit du regard avant de replonger le nez dans son oreiller, continuer sa nuit. Il sourit en entendant l'eau couler dans la pièce voisine et leva la tête quand Cuddy regagna la chambre vêtue d'une simple serviette maintenue autour de sa poitrine.

Elle lui lança son regard le plus exaspéré avant de prendre un tailleur et sortir de la pièce souriant intérieurement quand elle entendit House grogner. Ce qu'elle aimait les matins comme ça...

* * *

« Je croyais que la St Valentin était une fête stupide où il fallait se prouver qu'on s'aimait plus qu'un autre jour ? » Taquina-t-elle, quand House la plaqua contre la porte, une fois rentrés.

« On fait l'amour tous les jours.. » Remarqua-t-il. « Ou presque. » Précisa-t-il.

« Pas faux. » Sourit-elle, convaincue pas ses arguments bien qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

House lui lança son regard 'évidemment que j'ai raison' avant de recapturer ses lèvres entre les siennes, ses mains s'attaquant déjà aux boutons de son chemisier. Des frissons la parcouraient à chaque contact de ses doigts de pianiste sur chaque nouvelle parcelle de sa peau mise à sa disposition. Cuddy entreprit de le débarrasser du léger T-Shirt qu'il portait en ce mois de Février pourtant encore bien frais, et ne quitta ses lèvres que pour reprendre un peu de souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Un gémissement vint s'évanouir dans la bouche du diagnosticien quand il fit glisser sa jupe, caressant ses hanches, la chute de ses reins, passant pas ses fines cuisses pour remonter vers son dos. Il prit ensuite la direction de son soutien-gorge, voulant la débarrasser du vêtement devenu de trop, tandis qu'elle laissa ses mains descendre un peu plus bas afin de lui ôter se ceinture, suivie de près par son jean qui alla valser un peu plus loin à côté des autres vêtements jetés au préalable. Les lèvres de House abandonnèrent celles de Cuddy pour atterrir sur sa poitrine jusque-là laissée à l'abandon, une main experte vint combler un de ses seins tandis que sa langue prenait soins de l'autre puis inversement, faisant gémir de plus belle la jeune femme. Son autre main reposait toujours sur sa hanche, taquinant le rebord de son shorty. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la douce chaleur qui envahissait son bas-ventre pour gagner tout son corps par la suite ; chaleur contrastant avec la surface métallique à laquelle son dos nu était plaqué.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans la chambre, bien plus confortable que le couloir de la maison. Cuddy se libéra de ses chaussures, lesquelles jusque-là étaient toujours à ses pieds et se laissa retomber en travers du lit. House ne tarda pas à s'allonger lui aussi sur son amante, celle-ci entoura sa taille de ses fines jambes et noua ses bras autour de son cou, l'incitant à s'approcher. Il entra doucement en elle, non sans l'avoir faite mariner un bon bout de temps jusqu'à ce que lui-même ne tienne plus. Il donna un coup de bassin plus fort et un premier orgasme vint la secouer ; il avait cogné contre son point G, la faisant presque hurler de plaisir. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle s'en remette avant de reprendre des mouvements de va-et-vient plus lents, plus doucement, voulant prolonger le plaisir puis sentant la fin venir, il enchaina des coups de bassin plus vigoureux, plus rapides les faisant grimper au septième ciel, ensemble cette fois. Il se laissa lentement aller en elle tout en l'embrassant avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés, tentant de régulariser sa respiration.

* * *

« On est pas mieux là ? » Lâcha-t-il en tirant les couvertures sur eux.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je pourrais échapper aux fêtes organisées par l'hôpital.. Je ne suis pas allée à celle-ci juste parce que je suis 'célibataire'. » Expliqua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

Il soupira et l'attira contre lui. Personne d'autre que Wilson n'était encore au courant pour leur relation et cela devenait de plus en plus dérangeant, autant pour elle mais –à sa plus grande surprise- aussi pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre jaloux, non.. mais il n'appréciait vraiment pas tous ces hommes lui tournant autour à longueur de journées, partant du concierge à ces riches donateurs qui ne savaient pas que faire de leur argent, voulant tenter 'leur chance' avec elle, croyant qu'elle était libre.

« J'en ai tellement marre de faire semblant.. » Soupira la jeune femme en traçant distraitement des arabesques sur le torse de House.

House allait répondre quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, faisant jurer le Diagnosticien, il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne les déranger ! Ils passèrent quelques secondes à inciter l'autre à aller ouvrir et finirent par trancher en jouant à 'pierre, papier, ciseaux.'

« Si c'est Wilson dis-lui d'aller se faire voir. » Conseilla House en souriant victorieux.

« Bien sûr...» Grogna-elle en enfilant à la hâte un pyjama.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda la jeune brune sur le seuil de la porte.

« Je vous retourne la question. » Dit Cuddy en dévisageant sa visiteuse.

« J.. Je... Le patient est tombé dans le coma.. » Expliqua Cameron, en laissant son regard se promener dans l'entrée, là où étaient éparpillés plusieurs vêtements.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager, aussi perplexes l'une que l'autre. Un bruit de pas les fit sortir de leurs pensées.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda House dans un simple bas de pyjama, en s'approchant d'elles.

Quelques explication et une menace de licenciement si l'urgentiste ne tenait pas sa langue plus tard, Cameron quitta les lieux, plus que ravie d'avoir eu raison, concernant ses doutes. House et Cuddy eux, se laissèrent retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

« Demain tout le monde saura... Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue.. » Soupira Cuddy en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'informer le conseil ? » Finit par demander House.

« Tu veux ? » Dit Cuddy en se tournant vers lui afin de croiser son regard.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr que je veux ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant d'approcher son visage du sien, l'embrassant doucement. « Par contre il va falloir te tenir à carreaux ces prochains jours.. » Taquina-t-elle.

« Connais pas. » Dit-il.

« House ! » Sermonna-t-elle, « Il faudra que le conseil constate que notre relation n'affecte pas nos statuts professionnels. » Expliqua la jeune femme.

« Pace qu'avant j'étais un sain.. » Murmura-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Justement, comme ça ils vont se dire que notre relation affecte positivement sur l'hôpital ! » Sourit-elle.

« Ouais.. on verra. Pizzas ? » Dit-il en s'emparant du téléphone.

« Pizzas. » Approuva la jeune femme, en souriant.

* * *

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Demanda House en examinant la lèvre blessée de la jeune femme.

« Un sauvage m'a embrassée. » Informa-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Tu veux que je te montre mon dos pour voir lequel de nous deux est le plus sauvage ? » Taquina-t-il en lui offrant une tasse de café.

« C'est ta faute ! » Se défendit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est toujours _ma_ faute.. » Soupira-t-il.

« Soit pas _trop_ en retard ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

Cuddy lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de se lever de sa chaise. Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, commencer une dure journée de travail. Lui jugea sa montre un instant avant de retourner dans la chambre, dormir encore un peu.

C'était le grand jour, ils allaient enfin annoncer la nouvelle au conseil d'administration, bien qu'' _elle'_ conviendrait mieux puisque c'était Cuddy qui allait s'en charger. House avait préféré ne pas être présent, sachant au préalable qu'il se comporterait comme un con et allait tout gâcher.

Durant toute la semaine, il s'était efforcé de la jouer fine afin d'avoir plus de chance qu'il 'acceptent' leur relation même s'il n'était pas très enchanté par l'idée qu'ils pouvaient décider de l'avenir de leur relation mais si cela pouvait les laisser tranquilles, il pouvait bien faire un effort, non ? Il se promit tout de même de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes dès cette conférence achevée.

* * *

« Alors ? » Demanda le diagnosticien perplexe.

Il était appuyé contre son bureau, Cuddy devant lui, se malaxant nerveusement les doigts en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Ils ne l'ont pas trop mal prit.. » Lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

« Cool ! Maintenant on a la permission de sortir ensemble ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis contente parce qu'ils ont accepté notre relation ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas le cas ? » Dit-il, incrédule.

« Non, je suis contente parce que je peux garder mon job et le tiens par la même occasion, s'ils l'avaient mal prit, rien n'aurait changé entre nous.. A part qu'on serait au chômage... » Expliqua-t-elle, sérieusement.

« Dommage, et moi qui pensait me débarrasser de toi ! » Ironisa-t-il, mais les paroles de Cuddy l'avaient touché bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Tu m'auras sur le dos encore longtemps ! » Promit-elle en souriant.

« J'y compte bien.. » Assura-t-il en l'amenant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Par contre, je crois que vous avez des consultations à faire Docteur House ! » Rappela-t-elle, une fois leurs bouches séparées.

« Et moi qui croyait qu'elle avait oublié.. » Murmura-t-il.

« House ! » Sermonna-t-elle.

« C'est bon j'y vais.. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Cuddy sourit, satisfaite puis grimaça en voyant la pile de dossiers l'attendant et sourit de nouveau en entendant House murmurer un « ou pas.. ». Il ne changerait décidément jamais mais c'était comme cela qu'elle l'aimait et au fond, un homme parfait serait ennuyeux à la longue bien que pour elle il était le plus parfait des imparfaits.

* * *

FIN.

 _Voilà :D Dites-moi un peu ce que vous aurez pensé de tout ça :D_

 _Prochain OS ce Jeudi, ou alors Vendredi, je sais pas, en tout cas avant le weekend ;)_

 _So d'ici là R &R !_


	4. Just married

_Hey :D_

 _Donc, comme promis, je poste un nouvel OS de cette série aujourd'hui ^^_

 _Donc, je ne blablaterais pas trop dans l'intro, parce que sinon je vais vous dire un truc que j'ai envie de vous dire mais il ne le faut pas, sinon ce serait un spoiler, mais j'ai envie de vous dire x) Découvrez-le par vous-même ;)_

 _Je réponds aux reviews en attendant :p_

IndyStarkJr : puisque tu sembles le préférer :p déjà merci pour ta review :* et je te promets d'essayer d'écrire des phrases plus courtes, j'ai aussi remarqué ce 'problème' chez-moi et je fais de mon mieux ;)

 **Major :** heureuse que t'ai aimé *-* en particulier ce qu'a dit Cuddy à House quant au fait qu'elle ne le laisserais pas tomber malgré le conseil, je l'imagine trop comme ça :3 bre, j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-là aussi :D

 **Guest :** ouais.. ;) merci pour les reviews ^^

 **Lenaoar :** merci la nouvelle :p ! J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et que la/les suite(s) te plaira(ront) :p

 **ALEX' :** mais siiii ! l'autre jour quand je t'ai dit que j'avais écrit un NC facilement et que tu m'as dit que tu t'attendais au pire x) t'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop quand ils sont déjà en couple ^^ en tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise un minimum ;)

 _Voilà, découvrez maintenant ce qui se cache dans cet OS ;)_

 _Une précision, peut-être. Au début il y'a beaucoup de dialogues et peu de narration, mais ce n'est qu'au début, la narration devient de plus en plus longue ;) C'est juste que vous pouvez comprendre la situation rien qu'en lisant les dialogues et donc elle est un peu inutile au début ;) J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas ^^_

 _Anyway, bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

« Belle-maman ! » S'exclama Cuddy quand Blythe décrocha.

« C'est quoi encore ce surnom ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Vous êtes bien ma belle-mère, non ? » Dit Cuddy en riant légèrement.

« J'ai aussi un prénom. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Je vois.. Belle-maman Blythe ? » Taquina encore la jeune femme.

« Dites-moi ? » Soupira encore Blythe, exaspérée.

« Vous passez à quelle heure demain ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vers 13h, le mariage est bien à 15h ? » Informa-t-elle.

« Oui. » Approuva la jeune femme. « Mon oncle vient aussi ? »

« Oui, à vrai dire, on est sur Princeton. » Affirma Blythe.

« Ah ! Et vous allez passer la nuit chez-nous ? » Voulut savoir Cuddy.

« Non, on reste à l'hôtel ! » Dit-elle.

« Je vois... » Rétorqua Cuddy d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Belle-fille ! » Sermonna Blythe.

« J'ai rien dit ! » Se défendit-elle. « Eh mais c'est quoi ce surnom ? » Remarqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Belle-fille Lisa, alors ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Si vous voulez... » Fit Cuddy en roulant des yeux.

« Greg est là ? » Changea-t-elle de sujet.

« Non, il est avec Wilson, ils m'ont parlé d'une fête d'adieu à la vie de garçon, quelque chose dans ce genre-là.. » Informa-t-elle.

« Et vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'attends que mon vernis sèche ! » Dit Cuddy, allongée sur le canapé.

« D'accord ! » Approuva Blythe en riant. « Je dois couper, on se voit demain ! »

« A demain ! » Dit Cuddy.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit-elle.

* * *

« Je suis bien ? » Demanda Cuddy en tournant sur elle-même devant House.

« Magnifique.. » Dit-il nonchalamment, sans l'avoir regardée plus de deux secondes, trop occupé à son jeu vidéo.

« Tu le penses ou tu me le dis juste pour que je me taise ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je le pense. Un peu trop décolletée par contre.. » Dit-il pour faire bonne mesure.

« Je croyais que t'aimais ? » Remarqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est le cas, mais je n'aime pas partager par contre.. » Expliqua-t-il en levant la tête vers elle dans un sourire béat.

« Hum.. C'est une occasion spéciale, je ne peux pas y aller en col-roulé quand même. » Argumenta-t-elle.

« Mouais.. » Approuva-t-il, continuant son jeu.

« House ? » Appela-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oui ? » Fit-il d'un ton agacé.

« Je mets des talons de 12cm ou de 5 ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant les deux paires.

« 12. » Dit-il.

« Mais j'aurais mal aux pieds ! » Objecta-t-elle.

« 5. » Dit-il alors.

« Mais ça ne fait pas grandes occasions ! » Argumenta-t-elle.

« 8,5 ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Très drôle.. » Siffla-t-elle. « Tu sers à rien, je vais demander à ta mère quand elle arrivera, en attendant habille-toi. » Tiqua-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

« Je _suis_ habillé. » Fit-il remarquer.

Cuddy claqua la porte de la chambre sans faire attention à lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, continuer de se préparer. Elle s'appliquait à reproduire le même trait d'eye-liner sur son œil droit quand un « Mon cœur ? » se fit entendre. Elle posa son crayon sur le rebord du lavabo et se dirigea vers la chambre sceptique, rien de bon se passait quand il l'appelait ainsi...

« Oui ? » Dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

« Où est ma cravate ? » Demanda-t-il dans un sourire angélique.

« Là où tu l'a laissée.. » Fit-elle suspicieuse. « Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ! » Lâcha-t-elle en brandissant devant lui une cravate déchirée.

« C'pas moi ! » Se défendit-il, faussement outré.

« C'est une fabrication italienne, tu te rends compte ? » Cria-t-elle presque. « Oh mon Dieu, aidez-moi à ne pas tuer cet homme ! »

Cuddy adressa un regard noir à House avant de sortir de la chambre, ouvrir la porte.

« Si quand je reviens tu n'es pas habillé, t'es un homme mort. » Menaça-t-elle. « Pour la cravate on verra plus tard... »

* * *

« Hello ! » Lâcha joyeusement Cuddy en ouvrant la porte à sa belle-mère.

« Bonsoir ! Cava ? » Dit Blythe en entrant dans l'appartement.

« On peut dire que je me débats actuellement pour habiller votre fils mais sinon tout va bien.. » Informa la jeune femme dans un soupir.

« J'ai connu ça.. » Rassura-t-elle.

« Mon oncle n'est pas venu avec vous ? » Chercha à savoir Cuddy.

« Il m'a juste déposée, on se rejoint à la mairie, il a quelques courses à faire avant. » Informa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« D'accord, je vous offre quelques chose ? » Proposa Cuddy.

« Un peu d'eau serait parfait ! » Dit-elle dans un sourire.

« C'est quoi ça ? » S'écria Cuddy en désignant la tenue de House.

Il était planté au beau milieu du salon, discutant le plus normalement du monde avec sa mère, et _pas encore habillé._ Cuddy tendit le verre d'eau à Blythe tout en fusillant House du regard.

« Smoking dix pièces, jean, baskets. » Dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Excusez-moi, je dois aller tuer quelqu'un. » Dit Cuddy en poussant House dans la chambre.

« Je vous en prie. » Sourit Blythe en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

« Tu abandonnes ton fils ? C'est lâche maman, c'est lâche ! » S'outra faussement House.

* * *

« Lève les bras. » Ordonna Cuddy fermement.

Il la dévisagea, puis comprenant où elle voulait en venir, lui adressa un regard suggestif auquel elle répondit par un regard noir avant de commencer à faire monter son T-Shirt afin de le lui retirer. House leva les bras pour qu'elle puisse faire passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle y parvint tant bien que mal, même perchée sur ses talons de 12 centimètres House la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« Redresse-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle quand il commença à dévorer son cou de baisers. « Me regarde pas comme ça, il ne va rien se passer maintenant. » Dit-elle le plus fermement qu'elle put.

Il lui fit la moue et elle se retourna vers le lit afin de prendre la chemise blanche qui y était étalée, avant de la lui mettre en soupirant bruyamment.

« Mais pourquoiiiii ? » Râla-t-il.

« De un, on n'a pas le temps et de deux ta mère est juste à côté au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Expliqua-t-elle en lui boutonnant sa chemise.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié tes hurlements.. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Je ne hurle pas ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Tu veux qu'on aille demander aux voisins ? » Proposa-t-il.

Cuddy lui frappa le moins gentiment que possible l'épaule et descendit les mains un peu plus bas en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Elle roula des yeux quand il lui adressa un regard pervers quand elle commença à lui défaire la ceinture.

« T'as maigri.. » Remarqua la jeune femme en voyant qu'il avait resserré sa ceinture un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

« Une femme sauvage me mets au régime depuis quatre mois.. » Expliqua-t-il.

« T'as mangé une seule salade pendant tout ce temps.. » Rappela-t-elle en défaisant le bouton de son jean.

« Ça m'a laissé un choc c'est pour ça ! » Argumenta-t-il.

« Lève le pied. » Ordonna-t-elle, sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Il obéit, amusé par la situation. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lui faisant monter son pantalon et fit soigneusement rentrer sa chemise dedans avant de le boutonner ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les mains baladeuses de House sur son corps. . Cuddy fit un pas en arrière afin de l'examiner puis se rapprocha et ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise.

« C'est mieux comme ça, puisqu'on n'a plus de cravate.. Si je n'avais pas peur de m'humilier je t'aurais fait porter la verte ! » Tiqua-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin de les arranger un peu.

« Elle est magnifique ma cravate verte ! » Se défendit-il.

« Oui, oui ! » Dit-elle en hochant la tête. « T'as trente secondes pour enfiler ça, compris ? » Fit Cuddy en lui montrant ses chaussures.

Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le haut de son torse, avant de tourner les talons, rejoindre Blythe dans le salon. Elle sourit en l'entendant soupirer bruyamment et ferma la porte derrière elle. Les deux femmes discutèrent un peu le temps que House daigne enfin à sortir de la chambre et si possible correctement habillé.

Il finit par faire son apparition quelques minutes plus tard avec aux pieds une paire de converses noirs, Cuddy secoua la tête devant son sourire béat et finit par approuver son choix, non parce qu'il lui plaisait mais parce que s'ils continuaient à tourner en ronds, ils allaient être en retard.

La jeune femme leur fit donc signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la mairie et House gara la voiture un peu plus loin, puisqu'il y avait toute une chaine de voitures déjà garées tout au long du trottoir. Il se retrouva donc avec deux femmes perchées sur 12 centimètres de talons, accrochées à chacun de ses bras.

« Porter des talons devrait être interdit par la loi ! » Pesta-t-il en foudroyant du regard Chase qui était pratiquement plié de rire en le voyant ainsi.

« Si tu t'étais habillé plus vite on serait pas en retard.. » Fit remarquer Cuddy.

« On est en avance ! » Objecta-t-il.

« Pas du tout, on est pile à l'heure ! » Précisa-t-elle en adressant un sourire à Cameron qui les saluait.

« Tu devrais revoir ta définition de 'en retard' alors. » Tiqua-t-il.

« C'est qui ? » Intervint Blythe en désignant la jeune urgentiste qui les devançait.

« Je vous raconterais plus tard. » Promit Cuddy en s'accrochant un peu plus à House.

« Elle croit que je la trompe avec elle.. » Ironisa House en évitant de son mieux le coup de coude que lui adressait Cuddy.

« Je vais vous aider. » Fit la voix de Jonas en offrant son bras à Blythe.

House acquiesça, Cuddy salua Jonas et Blythe les devança avec l'oncle de Cuddy. 'T'en a pris du temps..' les entendirent-elle dire au loin, 'Embouteillage...' répondit Jonas en soupirant.

« Je crois que tu me trompes avec Cameron ? » Souligna Cuddy une fois le couple éloigné.

« C'est pas le cas ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Nia-t-elle en entrant dans la mairie.

« Tu devrais te méfier... » Conseilla-t-il sérieusement.

« On en reparlera plus tard, en attendant va t'asseoir. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Je suis obligé ? » Râla-t-il.

« House ! » Sermonna-t-elle en prenant place à côté de Blythe.

House roula des yeux et finit par aller prendre place sur la chaise réservée aux témoins en adressant une remarque cinglante à Wilson à propos de son costume. Celui-ci lui sourit poliment avant de s'asseoir lui aussi aux côtés d'Anne.

Mis à part les remarques incessantes de House, la cérémonie se passa plutôt bien. Wilson et Anne étaient enfin mariés et heureux, tout le monde était content pour eux.. Tout allait pour le mieux. Après s'être dit oui, ils rejoignirent la terrasse appartenant à la mairie pour fêter l'événement.

Le jeune couple prit des photos, d'abord seul puis avec leurs familles respectives ensuite avec leurs amis. Wilson insista pour prendre une photo avec House et Cuddy seuls mais le Diagnosticien résista mais finit par se faire convaincre.

L'oncologue voulut ensuite que ses deux amis prennent une photo tous les deux et House finit pas plier aussi. Quelques fous rires plus tard –à cause que remarques que House soufflait à l'oreille de Cuddy- ils finirent par prendre ce qui ressemblait à une photo correcte.

« On va danser, vous venez ? » Invita Anne.

« Peut-être un peu plus tard. » Promit Cuddy, son verre à la main, avant de reporter son attention sur Blythe.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un petit balcon donnant sur la piste de dance, afin d'avoir un peu plus de tranquillité.

« Je dois y aller.. » Annonça Blythe un peu plus tard.

« Vous partez déjà ? » S'exclama Cuddy en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

« On a un vol pour ce soir, Jonas à d'importants rendez-vous demain.. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois. Vous savez vous n'avez pas besoin d'invitations ou d'occasions pour venir nous voir ! » Assura la jeune femme en embrassant sa belle-mère.

« Je sais. A bientôt ! » Dit Blythe en souriant.

« Embrassez mon oncle pour moi. » Demanda-t-elle en faisant un vague signe de la main à Jonas.

« Je le ferais. » Promit-elle. « Je vais dire au revoir à Greg. » Annonça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Blythe partie, la jeune femme retourna à la contemplation des danseurs, toujours en sirotant sa boisson. Une voix d'homme la fit sursauter la faisant sortir de ses pensées par la même occasion.

« Je vous offre un verre ? » Dit celui qui semblait être un des cousins de la mariée.

Cuddy lui sourit poliment en lui faisant remarquer le verre qu'elle avait déjà à la main. Il lui sourit en retour et s'accouda à la rembarre du balcon.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue.. Vous êtes une cousine à James ? » Demanda-t-il après un court instant.

« C'est ma femme. » Fit la voix de House qui venait d'arriver.

« Oh...Je ne savais pas que.. » Grommela l'homme gêné.

« Maintenant vous le savez. » Dit-il sèchement.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. » Sourit Wilson, qui lui aussi venait d'arriver sur le balcon.

« On va danser ? » Demanda House en fusillant du regard l'homme qui reluquait toujours Cuddy.

« Oui. » Approuva Cuddy en le suivant, un sourire radieux ornant son visage. « Excusez-nous.. » Dit Cuddy à l'adresse de l'homme.

« Je vous en prie. » Sourit-il.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était trop décolletée.. » Souligna House.

* * *

« Alors comme ça je suis votre femme ? » Taquina Cuddy en enroulant ses bras au cou de House.

« A moins que vous n'y voyez un inconvénient.. » Sourit-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

« Mais pas du tout ! » Assura-t-elle.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et commença à se balancer au rythme de la musique, souriant quelques fois aux remarques exagérées de House sur les invités, la musique et tout ce qui pouvait lui tomber sous l'œil.

« On rentre quand ? » Râla-t-il après deux chansons.

« Pas avant qu'ils ne découpent le gâteau ! » Assura-t-elle.

« Et c'est moi le gourmand ! » Tiqua-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Wilson s'était approché d'eux et invita Cuddy à danser. Celle-ci accepta volontiers sa demande, adressa un dernier regard noir à House et s'éloigna avec l'oncologue. House alla se servir un verre, content de se reposer un peu.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous êtes ensemble vous savez ? » Lâcha Wilson.

« Il n'y a pas que vous.. » Sourit-elle, en désignant l'équipe de House qui n'arrêtait pas de les dévisager.

Ils avaient annoncé leur relation au conseil d'administration deux mois plus tôt mais ne s'affichaient jamais en public, encore moins à l'hôpital, pensant que personne n'avait besoin de savoir si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Bien sûr tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, mais n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de les voir agir comme un 'couple' au sein de l'hôpital. Et donc, c'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient proches l'un de l'autre et cela leur faisait bizarre de les voir ainsi, après toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées à s'entretuer –ce qui n'avait pas vraiment changé-..

La pièce montée découpée et tout le monde servit, Cuddy et House s'éloignèrent un peu des invités, dégustant leur parts du gâteau tout en observant d'un œil amusé la foule de jeunes filles qui se bousculaient pour attraper le fameux bouquet de fleurs de la mariée.

« Elles sont si désespérées que ça ? » S'outra House en riant légèrement.

« Je crois que ou... Oooh » S'exclama la jeune femme en voyant le bouquet atterrir dans ses bras.

« Elle vise drôlement bien ta femme ! » Siffla House à l'adresse de Wilson qui se tenait non loin d'eux.

Cuddy adressa un regard lourd de sens à Anne qui lui faisait un clin d'œil et regarda tout ce qui n'était pas House, une soudaine gêne s'étant installée. House lui fit signe qu'il serait au bar en attendant qu'elle salut tout le monde avant de partir, elle lui fit remarquer qu'il pouvait venir avec elle, en vain.

« On peut y... » Commença-t-elle. «Oh Greg, ça fait longtemps ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu faisais tu m'avais dit que ton test VIH était positif.. J'espère que cava ! » Dit-elle en fixant la jeune femme avec qui il discutait au bar. « Oh, désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée.. Lisa Cuddy, je suis son ancienne médecin et une vieille amie aussi. » Sourit Cuddy à l'adresse de la jeune blonde.

« Enchantée.. Euh..je dois y aller.. » Grommela-t-elle.

La femme en question ne se fit pas prier pour s'éloigner sous le regard satisfait de Cuddy qui prenait déjà la direction de la sortie.

« C'est bas ce que t'as fait.. Je comptais me la taper ! » Se lamenta faussement House en entrant dans la voiture.

« Je n'en doute pas venant de toi.. » Fit-elle mine de bouder.

« Heureusement que t'es là pour éloigner toutes les méchantes femmes qui ne rêvent qu... »

« Tais-toi et conduit. » Coupa-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule.

* * *

« Me regard pas comme ça, je suis crevée. » Dit Cuddy fermement devant le regard suggestif que lui lançait House.

« C'est toi qui m'allume ! » Argumenta-t-il en ôtant sa veste.

« Je ne t'allume pas, je m'habille. » Objecta-t-elle en enfilant un short.

« Devant moi... » Fit-il remarquer.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre dans la chambre. » Dit-elle en passant devant lui, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

House se pressa de se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, Cuddy ne tarda pas à venir prendre place à côté de lui et lui tendit une petite assiette avant de poser la tête sur ses genoux et de suivre d'un œil distrait le film qui passait à la télévision.

« Wilson s'envoie en l'air et moi je mange une tarte aux pommes-pommes-pommes.. » Chantonna House en enfournant une bouchée de la tarte.

« Ca rime pas. » Remarqua Cuddy en roulant des yeux.

« C'était pas sensé rimer mais te faire réagir.. » Souligna-t-il.

« J'ai réagis, j'ai roulé des yeux ! » Taquina-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux à son tour et s'empara de son téléphone en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Cuddy qui avait deviné ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. House porta l'objet à son oreille en faisant claquer la bretelle du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme contre sa peau au passage ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir. Il lui tira la langue avant de reporter son attention à la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Oui ? » Répondit Wilson après un instant.

« Comment va mon meilleur ami de tous les temps ? » Lâcha joyeusement House.

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? » Soupira Wilson.

« Si mais elle veut pas.. » Dit-il dramatiquement.

« _Attends une seconde.. »_ Fit la voix de l'oncologue.

« Hein ? » Demanda House, amusé.

« Pas toi.. Bon j'ai autre chose à faire moi.. » Dit Wilson.

« Si c'était le cas, tu aurais raccroché dès les cinq premières secondes.. » Remarqua House.

« Je t'emmerde, House. » Tiqua Wilson.

« Je t'adore aussi ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

Wilson ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lui raccrocher en plein nez. House reposa son téléphone sur la table basse en souriant, s'il y avait une chose qui lui faisait plaisir, c'était bien de déranger son ami.

« Tu étais obligé de la déranger ? » Tiqua Cuddy en arquant un sourcil.

« Oui ! » Sourit-il.

La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération avant de reporter son attention sur le film qui passait, House lui, fixait le bouquet de fleurs posé négligemment sur la table basse. Ce petit objet pourtant insignifiant attirait son attention et surtout l'intriguait. Il n'avait jamais pensé se marier un jour, et ne le pensait toujours pas mais il avait fallu que ce soit dans les bras de Cuddy qu'il atterrisse et il n'était pas sûr que ce petit détail était indifférent à la jeune femme.

« On n'est pas obligés de se marier pour prouver qu'on s'aime, tu sais ? » Assura Cuddy, ayant remarqué qu'il observait le bouquet.

« Ce n'est pas ce que les gens pensent, pour eux le mariage veut dire que le couple est plus lié et durera plus longtemps.. » Soupira-t-il.

« Et c'est faux, sinon, il n'y aurait pas le divorce.. » Dit-elle en se redressant.

« Je vois bien les regards qu'on nous lance à l'hôpital.. Ils n'attendent que le moment où on va casser. » Fit-il en la fixant.

« Ôte-moi d'un doute, je sors avec toi ou avec les gens ? » Rétorqua la jeune femme sans le lâcher du regard.

« Moi ? » Dit House en esquissant un sourire.

« Bien, alors mets-toi bien dans la tête que je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent ! » Assura-t-elle en souriant. « Maintenant ferme-la et embrasse-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de prendre les devants et d'unir leurs lèvres.

Il sourit contre sa bouche, heureux de savoir qu'elle partageait la même vision que lui vis-à-vis du mariage. Lui qui pensait qu'elle voulait au contraire se marier pour prouver que c'était sérieux entre eux.. Il fut agréablement surpris de savoir que non, elle n'avait pas besoin de quelconque preuve quant à la sincérité et la durabilité de leur couple et il en fut soulagé..

« Tu n'es plus fatiguée ? » Taquina-t-il quand elle passa la main sous son T-Shirt.

« Si, mais ta petite bouille d'homme frustré est irrésistible ! » Sourit-elle.

« Ma petite bouille d'homme frustré va te montrer ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ! » Grogna-t-il faussement.

« Je ne demande que ça.. » Assura-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

* * *

FIN.

 _Voilà ^^ So? Surpris? Ca vous a plu? Dites-moi tout !_

 _EN REVIEWS :p_

 _La suite, au court de la semaine :D !_

 _R &R !_


	5. Me? Jealous? Haha ! yes!

_Hello !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Je pense que vous êtes très occupées, vu que je n'ai eu que deux reviews pour mon dernier chapitre :/ J'espère que cette fois, j'en aurais un peu plus quand même, c'est démoralisant :(_

 _Bref, je n'ai pas de précisions à vous faire ici non plus, à part que House et Cuddy sont ensemble depuis maintenant un an !_

 _Je réponds aux review et vous laisse lire :D_

 ** _Alex'_ : ** Merci pour la review :* Et merci de rédiger la prochaine quand tu sera au calme, sans pression, pcq sinon j'en aurais une courte :p

 **Juliette (oui, ton prénom top-secret :D)** : ravie que mes répliques te plaisent tant, pour moi, ça vient naturellement, étant tout le temps ironique et sarcastique, parce que c'est moins ennuyant ;) Quant aux converses, je te laisse les imaginer comme tu voudras, pour moi peut importe, il sera toujours canon *-* quelques soient les chaussures :3 J'aime aussi quand House est jaloux et j'avoue qu'il est trente fois plus sexy XD trente et une fois même :p

 _Bref, bref, je vous dis à bientôt et please laissez-moi une tit review? O:)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

La porte d'entrée claqua et un simple 'c'est moi !' vint prévenir House que Cuddy était rentrée. Il reporta donc son attention sur sa série sans plus de cérémonies. La jeune femme elle, n'en fit pas non plus et se dirigea directement vers leur chambre, se mettre en tenue plus confortable.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté du Diagnosticien quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un simple pyjama et munie de son ordinateur portable. Un furtif baiser échangé et chacun retourna à ses occupation House suivait toujours General Hospital et Cuddy travaillait sur le pc.

« C'est quoi ton mot de passe wifi ? » Demanda-t-elle après un instant.

« Tu vis ici depuis un an et tu connais pas mon mot de passe wifi ? » S'indigna-t-il faussement.

« Je le connaissais, mais la connexion était automatique et là j'ai réinitialisé le pc. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je t'emmerde. » Dit-il simplement.

« Roh c'est bon si tu ne voulais pas me le donner, t'avais qu'à le dire.. » S'outra-t-elle.

« Non, le mot de passe c'est 'je t'emmerde'. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter.. » Souffla-t-elle, « Tu l'écris comment ? »

« Comme ça se prononce. » Rétorqua-t-il un peu agacé, voulant suivre sa série.

« Le 'J' est en majuscule ? » Demanda-t-elle encore.

« Oui. » Approuva-t-il.

Elle écrit les deux premières lettres du mot de passe avant de se retourner vers lui, une moue interrogative sur le visage. Elle sourit en le voyant concentré sur la télévision et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le déranger un peu plus. C'était devenu son loisir préféré, en vrai ça l'avait toujours été..

« Y'a une apostrophe après le 't' ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Je t'emmerde. » Lâcha-t-il.

« J'avais compris, mais l'apostrophe ? » Taquina-t-elle encore.

« Non, cette fois vraiment, je t'emmerde ! » Tiqua-t-il en lui prenant l'ordinateur des mains et de lui écrire le mot de passe lui-même.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire satisfait quand il lui rendit l'objet, lui, soupira avant d'augmenter le son de la télévision de d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière.

« Baisse le son. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Non. » Objecta House en souriant béatement.

« Ca m'empêche de travailler. » Argumenta la jeune femme.

« Va travailler ailleurs. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien. » Approuva-t-elle en se levant.

Ce fut son tour de sourire de satisfaction. Finalement il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui adorait le déranger...

* * *

« House ? » Cria Cuddy depuis la chambre.

Il soupira avant de poser la bière qu'il avait en mains sur la table basse et de se lever. Il se saisit de sa canne et marcha en direction de la chambre en essayant de deviner quel autre monstre avait pu surgir devant la jeune femme pour qu'elle l'appelle à la rescousse.

House afficha des yeux ronds devant Cuddy qui elle, était debout sur le lit, un rictus dégoûté sur le visage et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Elle est énorme ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Je suis flatté.. » Dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« Fais-la sortir d'ici ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de pousser un cri strident.

« Maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, amusé.

« House ! » Quémanda-t-elle.

« C'est quoi cette fois ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Une araignée ! » S'outra-t-elle.

« Et où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je sais plus ! » Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

House soupira une énième fois avant de chercher la bête du regard. En un an, il avait pourchassé plus d'insectes en tout genre qu'il ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie.

« Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de rester perchée comme ça ? » Taquina-t-il en balayant le sol du regard.

« Elle est par terre.. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Mais elle peut monter. » Dit-il en se penchant.

Cuddy roula des yeux et failli crier encore une fois quand il fit passer la bête juste devant ses yeux et recula un peu, arborant une mine horrifiée.

« Elle pourrait te piquer. » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir Spider-man ! » Lâcha-t-il joyeusement.

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit en reprenant son ordinateur qu'elle avait balancé quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis que lui retournait au salon l'air de rien.

« Ne la tue pas ! » Lui cria-t-elle depuis la chambre.

« On la met en cage et elle devient notre nouvel animal de compagnie ? » Ironisa-t-il, sur le seuil de la porte.

« Ouvre la porte et laisse la dehors. » Suggéra-t-elle en faisant abstraction de sa plaisanterie.

« Cuddy ? » Interpella House.

« Hum ? » Dit-elle, ensommeillée.

« Tu dors ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il était assis sur le lit, ses yeux bleus la fixant.

« Je dormais. » Corrigea-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

« J'arrive pas à dormir.. » Se lamenta-t-il en allumant la lampe de chevet.

« C'est pour ça que tu me réveille ? » Réprimanda la jeune femme en se cachant les yeux de l'avant-bras.

« Je m'ennuie. » Se défendit-il.

Elle se redressa, se frottant les yeux, encore ensommeillée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait fièrement qu'il était à peine trois heures du matin. Elle soupira et le dévisagea, il devait vraiment la réveiller juste parce que _lui_ n'arrivait pas à dormir ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Souffla-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Tu voulais bien me tuer ? » Demanda-t-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

« C'est toujours le cas. » Affirma-t-elle, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Faisons l'amour comme des bêtes ! » Annonça-t-il triomphalement.

« On _fait_ l'amour comme des bêtes.. » Corrigea-t-elle, « C'est quoi la relation ? »

« Faire l'amour tue. » Dit-il solennellement.

« Et qui a dit ça ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« Cameron.. Elle pense que c'est trop violent, blablas.. » Informa-t-il.

« Tu as parlé de sexe avec _Cameron ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il jura intérieurement, sachant pertinemment où cette discussion allait le mener.. Il était pris au piège et mieux valait pour lui être franc.

« C'était pour un cas ! » Se défendit-il.

« Pour un cas.. » Ricana-t-elle. « Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse une démonstration ? Hein, tu sais, pour le cas ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Cuddy.. » Sermonna-t-il.

« Ah non, tu ne me touches pas.. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te tuer pour le prochain mois ! » Annonça-t-elle avant de s'allonger et de tirer les draps sur elle.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui dise ? Il soupira et se mit en devoir de les réconcilier. Elle lui faisait dos, House se pencha sur elle afin de voir son visage, elle le repoussa d'un coup de coude, mais il ne se retira pas.

« Tu sais que la seule personne que je veux comme meurtrière est toi.. » Assura-t-il.

Il attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas et finit par s'allonger à son tour, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait de toute façon à rien d'insister quand elle se comportait ainsi.

* * *

House fronça les sourcils en voyant Cuddy discuter avec un donateur, un peu plus loin du comptoir où il attendait que l'infirmière lui tende le dossier dont il avait besoin. Elle croisa son regard et sourit, satisfaite, avant de focaliser son attention sur l'homme qui lui tenait la discussion en jetant tout de même un regard en coins au diagnosticien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et les scrutait toujours avec la même intensité, guettant leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine énervée de House quand le donateur posa une main dans son dos, qu'elle n'écarta pas. Il s'aventura à lever son autre main pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Elle la remit elle-même derrière son oreille avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son visage. Elle était énervée contre House, certes, elle voulait aussi lui rendre la monnaie mais respectait le fait qu'il était son petit-ami malgré leur dispute.

La doyenne fit signe au donateur de la suivre et tous deux prirent la direction de son bureau, passant juste devant House. Cuddy lui sourit largement en chantonnant gaiement « Docteur House ! » Le concerné lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de la saluer à son tour d'un ton faussement joyeux « Docteur Cuddy ! Vous êtes rayonnante aujourd'hui ! ». La jeune femme ne quitta pas son regard en marchant d'un pas vif vers son bureau, elle rompit le contact –combat- visuel quand l'homme à ses côtés l'interpella. Elle s'excusa poliment avant de sourire, pour une toute autre raison que celle qu'il croyait. Elle était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait. Depuis une semaine c'était la guerre entre eux, chacun essayant de mener l'autre à bout de nerfs.

Une fois, alors que Cuddy passait par la clinique, elle vit une ravissante jeune femme sortir d'une salle de consultations suivie de House. La femme en question n'était pas très habillée et semblait être totalement refaite. House lui adressa un regard suggestif tandis qu'elle fusillait du regard la bimbo qui venait de se faire ausculter par _son_ homme. Alors comme ça il faisait ses consultations quand il avait affaire à ce genre de femmes ? Cuddy fit remarquer à Cameron qui n'était pas loin de la doyenne que le style vestimentaire des patients n'était pas de leurs affaires quand la jeune urgentiste commença à critiquer la patiente.

« Votre donateur vous a filé son argent ou il attend de vous avoir dans son lit avant ? » Grogna House.

Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, les mains croisées et le regard fixé devant eux, Wilson entre eux.

« Il est très charmant, il m'a même invitée à dîner pour régler les derniers détails de sa donation. » Tiqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Et vous avez accepté ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment. » Approuva-t-elle.

Wilson resta silencieux, les observant simplement. Il était au courant pour leur dispute et la seule fois qu'il avait essayé de les réconcilier, il avait eu droit à un regard noir et une ignorance royale par la suite, il resta donc dans son coin.

« Bien. » Dit House sèchement.

« Vous avez encore une heure de consultations, Docteur House. » Rappela-t-elle en sortant de l'habitacle métallique. « Wilson. » Sourit-elle à son ami avant de s'éloigner.

« _Vous avez encore une heure de consultations, Docteur House. »_ Répéta House d'une voix aigüe.

« Wilson. » Sourit-elle à son ami avant de s'éloigner, ne faisant pas attention au diagnosticien.

L'oncologue lui sourit en retour, appuyé d'un hochement de tête avant de fixer son ami qui roula des yeux en voyant la doyenne s'engouffrer dans son bureau avant de remettre l'ascenseur en marche.

« Vous êtes toujours en froid ? » Demanda Wilson.

« Ouais.. Crise de jalousie. » Soupira le diagnosticien.

« Ça ne devrait pas tarder à s'arranger, Anne fait des siennes aussi ces derniers jours, je suis sous haute surveillance.. » Soupira l'oncologue à son tour.

« Elle a de quoi.. Mais moi je n'ai rien fait ! » Se lamenta-t-il.

« A part faire exprès de la rendre jalouse, non, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que t'as fait ! » Ironisa Wilson.

« Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! » Argumenta House.

« Tu dois savoir une chose dans cette vie c'est toujours de _notre_ faute, peu importe si tu es l'innocent dans l'histoire.. C'est comme ça ! » Expliqua Wilson en secouant la tête.

House sortit de l'ascenseur en murmurant un 'ouais..', il fallait qu'il avoue que son ami n'avait que trop raison, il en avait eu la preuve au cours de la dernière année.

* * *

« Alors ta soirée ? » Demanda House, allongé sur le lit.

Cuddy était quand même allée dîner avec le donateur de la matinée et venait de rentrer, pas si tard que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Elle retira ses chaussures et se laissa lourdement retomber à côté de House, toujours dans sa robe noire.

« Ça s'est très bien passé, il a fait un don à l'hôpital. » Informa-t-elle. « Et je n'ai même pas eu à coucher avec lui ! » Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

« Quel dommage ! » Ironisa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas bien de laisser un si jolie femme en manque comme ça ! » Nota-t-il en s'appuyant sur son coude afin de croiser son regard.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, pour la première fois en presque une semaine. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais l'arrêta quand ses mains commencèrent à se balader sur son corps, s'étant soudain rappelée qu'elle était censée être en colère contre lui.

« Tu es encore puni tu sais ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Mais ça fait une semaine ! » Râla-t-il.

« Et il t'en reste encore trois. » Informa la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Ah, non ! Pas de chantage affectif ! » Sourit-elle, amusée.

« T'es trop sexy quand tu me résistes, tu sais ? » Murmura-t-il en recollant leurs lèvres.

Et elle ne résista pas longtemps.

* * *

FIN.

 _Voilà :D So? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :D_

 _R &R !_


	6. Losing it

_Hey, hey, hey ! It's me !_

 _A long week later..._

 _Comment ça va? Les études/ travail? Je crois que moi ça va..pour l'instant :p_

 _Hum, hum. On est ici pour parler de fictions n'est-ce pas?_ _So ladies and gentlemen, make some noise for this new OS :D_

 _Autant vous dire que cet OS est mon préféré, parce que c'est le seul qui a une fin triste (don't go at the end please :') ).. J'ai donc trouvé important de les faire passer par un petit moment de chagrin, que j'aurais voulu prolonger un peu dans un autre OS, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire.. On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie ;)_

 _So, le début est hot avec un petit NC, le milieu est fun (je l'espère) et la fin est triste. Et donc, vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs :p_

 _Répondons à vos reviews maintenant :D_

 **JULIETTE :** Le mot de passe du tel à mon meilleur ami est à peu près semblable à celui de House, d'où l'idée :p Ravie que ça t'ai fait rire, c'était le but ;) _"tu trouves que l'utilisation des prénoms est à associer avec quelque chose de plus intime et amoureux"_ sérieusement rends-moi mon cerveau :o Je pense exactement la même chose ! En plus, tu le sais, j'aime pas quand je lis Greg et Lisa, pour moi, ce sera toujours House et Cuddy ^^ Tu n'as donc pas peur de ces ignobles petites créatures? :o T'es pas normale :p Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me dis " _c'est tellement eux_ " *-* C'est le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse me faire :D Breeeeeeef filons en MP :p

 **Alex' :** tu ne lis que pcq c'est moi? Oh, comme c'est choux *-* Merciiii :*

 **Guest :** merci pour la review, et contente de voir que j'ai atteint mon but, vous faire rire ^^

 **Major :** it's been a while dis-moi ! Ravie que tu me lise toujours malgré le fait que tu es occupée (mais ne le sommes-nous pas tous?) j'espère que tu trouveras du temps pour reviewer cette fois aussi :* Et merci de prendre le temps de me dire ce que t'en penses chaque fois ^^

 **Melwynn :** Ton sublime retard tu veux dire ! Oui ;') mdrr faisons ça XD 0.96 n'est pas trop cher à ton humble goût? :p Ouais, les cons cèdent au final, y'a des limites quand même :p

 _Voilà :D Maintenant, mon travail s'achève, à vous de lire et si vous êtes gentils, de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

« Tu trouves pas que j'ai grossi ? » Demanda Cuddy en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, en sous-vêtements, devant House qui était allongé sur le lit. Le Diagnosticien soupira, puis les yeux pleins de malice, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en la détaillant du regard.

« Hum... On devrait faire quelques tests avant de juger.. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme avant de se transformer en un gémissement légèrement réprimé sous l'effet des longs doigts qui pianotaient tout au long de son corps. Il plongea son regard assombrit par le désir dans le sien, les sourcils froncés. Elle lui adressa une moue interrogative qui le fit sourire.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas poser de diagnostic basé sur un seul test, il faudrait en faire encore un. » Annonça-t-il sérieusement.

« Faites le nécessaire. » Dit alors Cuddy, amusée.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de la faire basculer en travers du lit, reproduisant la même opération, cette fois remplaçant ses mains de sa bouche. Il commença à déposer de légers baisers le long de son cou, légers mais brûlants.. Puis il descendit vers sa clavicule, lui faisant subir le même sort que la gorge de la jeune femme, il partit ensuite à la quête de sa poitrine, qui jusque-là était toujours emprisonnée dans son soutien-gorge. Le sous-vêtement ne tarda pas à laisser le médecin continuer son auscultation. Sa langue se chargea d'examiner sa généreuse poitrine, soutirant à sa patiente quelques gémissements n'ayant aucune relation avec la douleur.. Sa tâche accomplie, il continua son expédition, dévalant son ventre toujours plat, croquant ensuite sa peau juste au niveau du bord de l'unique vêtement qu'elle portait encore. Ce fut ensuite au tour de ses cuisses de subir le test, ses fin mollets durent y passer ensuite avant que House ne rebrousse chemin en partant de l'autre jambe. Arrivé au niveau de son visage, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres, contrastant avec la mine sérieuse qu'il affichait, il s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme en un baiser fougue.

« C'est grave docteur ? » Demanda Cuddy, leurs lèvres séparées.

« Très. Vous avez pris 52,5 grammes ! » Annonça-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Mais.. Il y'a une solution, n'est-ce pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je connais un très bon remède.. » Assura House en reprenant la possession de sa bouche ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Le reste de leurs vêtements retirés, et d'un habile coup de bassin House glissa doucement en elle, s'en suivit une série de vas-et-viens plus ou moins vigoureux, variant ainsi les plaisirs. L'orgasme les gagna à quelques secondes d'intervalle, les faisant atteindre l'extase en un dernier coup de reins où il se laissa doucement aller en elle tout en l'embrassant, avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés, le souffle court. Elle vint se lover contre lui en tirant les draps sur leurs corps, sourire aux lèvres.

« On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » Demanda House en baillant.

« Rester toute la journée dans le lit ? » Sourit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

« Yes mistress ! » Approuva-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle sourit à nouveau, déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à sa position initiale, profiter d'un weekend tranquille loin des obligations de son poste de directrice.

Vers les coups de 11h, Cuddy émergea doucement, sentant le corps auquel elle était collée se mouvoir. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit que House se réveillait peu à peu aussi. La jeune femme grogna quand il se décolla d'elle. House quitta le lit en se frottant les yeux.

« On n'avait pas dit toute la journée ? » Grogna Cuddy en plissant le nez.

« La baignoire peut être considérée comme un lit aussi, non ? » Sourit-il en tendant le bras vers elle.

« Pas faux.. » Murmura-t-elle en se saisissant de sa main.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre quand elle essaya de se lever. House la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'échoue par terre et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension quand son regard croisa le sien. La jeune femme porta sa main à son front avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

« J'ai dû me lever trop brusquement ! » Dit-elle en l'attirant derrière elle vers la salle d'eau. Un regard suggestif et tout était oublié, les enveloppant dans un petit cocon.

* * *

« Café ? » Proposa House une heure plus tard.

Cuddy s'assied sur le canapé, en peignoir, zappant les chaînes sans ne jamais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à suivre. Elle tourna les yeux vers House, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas envie. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Depuis quand Miss Café ne veut pas boire du _café ? »_ Taquina-t-il.

Cuddy roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur un documentaire scientifique, auquel elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention, bien trop fatiguée. D'ailleurs cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle se sentait affaiblie, elle remit cela sur le fait qu'elle travaillait trop, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, si bien que ce weekend-là, elle s'était délestée de ses nombreux dossiers qu'elle remplissait d'habitude pour avoir de l'avance et avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour elle..

Elle se leva au bout de quelques minutes, attirée par le bruit des casseroles qui faisait écho dans le salon depuis la cuisine. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant House se débattre avec un paquet de spaghetti, n'arrivant pas à l'ouvrir.

« Les ciseaux, ça sert à ça tu sais ? » Taquina-t-elle en lui retirant le paquet des mains et de l'ouvrir.

House roula des yeux avant de remplir une casserole d'eau pour les pâtes.

« Wilson passe dans quelques minutes en fait.. » Informa-t-il, une fois leur déjeuné sur le feu.

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

La jeune femme bondit du fauteuil où elle venait de s'affaler en foudroyant le diagnosticien du regard.

« Maintenant ? » Dit-il dans un sourire béat.

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre en commençant sérieusement à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès et si cela ne l'amusait pas de la mettre dans des situations gênantes.

L'oncologue arriva bien peu de temps après, et tout trois passèrent à table, discutant de tout et de rien lors du repas, surtout de tout, vu que Wilson avait une nouvelle à annoncer à ses amis.

« Anne est enceinte. » Annonça Wilson en souriant.

« Et qui aura la garde ? » Demanda House en tirant la langue à Cuddy qui le foudroyait du regard.

« On est encore mariés... » Rappela son ami en secouant la tête.

« Ca ne va pas tarder. » Dit House en haussant les épaules.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, on est très contents pour vous ! » Sourit Cuddy avant d'adresser un regard mauvais au Diagnosticien qui mangeait tranquillement.

« Merci ! » Dit Wilson en souriant aussi, ne faisant pas non plus attention aux remarques de son ami.

L'oncologue évita soigneusement de leur demander si eux aussi ne voulaient pas avoir des enfants, connaissant le tempérament de ses deux amis et sachant à quel point ce sujet était sensible pour eux, même après deux ans de vie commune.

« Je vais appeler Anne dans la soirée.. » Annonça-t-elle.

« Pour lui demander, où, quand et comment ? » Demanda House, en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses, contrairement à certains.. » Soupir Cuddy.

« C'est bien ton gosse au moins ? » Demanda House pour exaspérer un peu plus.

« House ! » Sermonna Cuddy en débarrassant la table.

« Ben quoi ! On ne sait jamais ! » Se défendit-il.

Wilson roula des yeux avant de tendre son assiette à Cuddy qui mit la vaisselle dans l'évier et leur dit qu'elle les rejoindrait dans le salon une fois l'aura-t-elle lavée. Les deux hommes allèrent donc s'installer confortablement devant un match de catch, en attendant que Cuddy vienne pour qu'ils suivent ensemble la partie de tennis qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de regarder tous les trois une fois par mois.

La jeune femme vint s'installer entre eux cinq minutes après donnant à chacun d'entre eux un pot de crème glacée. Dans celui de House étaient piquées deux petites cuillères, ce qui provoqua une mine horrifiée chez le Diagnosticien, devinant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Tout ce qui t'appartient, m'appartient aussi. » Argumenta Cuddy en prenant une bouchée.

« C'est de l'injustice. » Tiqua-t-il.

« Prends-le comme tu voudras, maintenant tais-toi, le match commence. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais n'était pas vraiment contre partager son pot de glace avec elle. Il faisait seulement mine de ne pas le vouloir pour faire bonne mesure. Wilson les observa d'un œil amusé, voyant à quel point le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils se cherchaient tout le temps.

Cuddy bailla doucement au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure de jeu. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée depuis quelques jours et le rythme qu'elle adoptait à l'hôpital n'aidait pas non plus à son repos. Elle posa peu à peu la tête sur l'épaule de House, qui l'entoura de son bras sous le regard attendit de son ami. House soupira bruyamment en lui adressant un regard noir avant de replacer une mèche vagabonde de la chevelure de la jeune femme derrière son oreille. Geste qu'il regretta immédiatement puisque le sourire de l'oncologue ne fit que s'élargir.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

« Oh, rien du tout. » Répondit Wilson en reportant son attention sur le match, afin de s'éviter les foudres de son ami.

House secoua la tête d'exaspération et se concentra sur ce qui se déroulait à l'écran. Le match touchait à sa fin et devenait de plus en plus intéressant, les deux adversaires étant à un score quasiment égal. Si bien qu'ils ne rajoutèrent aucun commentaire durant tout le reste de la rencontre sportive.

* * *

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda Cuddy d'une voix pâteuse en se dégageant un peu de sa prise.

« On est en quelle année, tu veux dire.. » Taquina House. « T'as dormis cinquante ans ! »

« J'aurais dû le remarquer.. » Fit Cuddy songeuse. « Toutes ces rides, ces cheveux blancs.. » Expliqua-t-elle en passant la main sur le visage du Diagnosticien puis dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne t'es pas vue ! » Tiqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, d'abord doucement, paresseusement.. puis plus ardemment, plus fougueusement... Elle desserra les dents pour permettre à leurs langues de se rencontrer, se touchant d'abord doucement, à peine du bout de la langue puis elles devinrent plus entreprenantes, commençant une dance effrénée, leurs souffles se mélangeant et leurs mains devenant de plus en plus baladeuses.

« Oh, je croyais que vous étiez partis.. » S'exclama Cuddy en se séparant de house quand Wilson entra dans le salon.

« J'allais partir. » Informa Wilson avant de s'exécuter en lui rendant le sourire qu'elle lui adressait.

« A demain wiwi ! » Lui cria House en lançant un regard amusé à Cuddy, qui elle, était un peu gênée.

Cuddy plissa le nez, en lui pinçant le flanc au passage. Elle se dégagea de sa prise et se leva brusquement du canapé.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.

« Me rendormir ! » Lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

« Même la belle au bois dormant n'a pas dormit autant ! » Taquina-t-il en allant d'un pas claudiquant vers la cuisine.

« Parce que Monsieur-Bête-En-Chaleur m'a épuisée ! » Tiqua la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce où elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

* * *

« Non pas aujourd'hui, j'ai la migraine, mal au ventre et je suis fatiguée ! » Protesta-t-elle en se couvrant d'un drap.

« T'as lu 100 façons de lui dire non, ou quoi ? » S'exclama House en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est 101. » Dit-elle en ouvrant un œil. « 101 façons, pas 100. » Expliqua-t-elle en souriant face à la mine incompréhensive qu'affichait House.

« Mais tu sais, le principe, c'est d'en utiliser une à la fois.. » Souligna-t-il.

« Je sais. Mais là, c'est la vérité.. » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Il lui fit la moue et s'assied au bord du lit en l'observant. Le Diagnosticien pencha la tête sur le côté, songeur.

« Gastro ? » Dit-il après un moment.

« Ca fait une semaine.. » Souffla-t-elle en retenant un gémissement de douleur, la main sur le ventre.

« Degrés de la douleur sur une échelle de dix ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Cinq. » Informa-t-elle.

« Tu veux un calment ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Non, ça ira.. » Rassura Cuddy en souriant.

Il acquiesça.

« T'as toujours un retard ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de refermer les yeux, commençant à avoir la tête qui tourne.

« Tes ovaires prennent une retraite anticipée, alors ! » Dit-il en évitant de son mieux le coup de genou dans son dos.

« Ce serait vraiment trop tôt, je n'ai pas cent ans non plus, hein ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Je pense que c'est hormonal, je ferais un tour au labo demain. » Informa-t-elle.

« C'est toi l'endocrinologue ! » Lâcha-t-il en contournant le lit pour s'assoupir à son tour.

Cuddy roula des yeux avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de se retourner vers House, sombrant peu à peu.

* * *

« Désolée de vous déranger dans votre tâche si exceptionnelle qu'est dormir pendant vos heures de travail mais j'aurais besoin de votre expertise. » Annonça Cuddy en esquissant un sourire.

Elle était sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de consultations où dormait paisiblement House. Le Diagnosticien ouvra un œil pour voir qui osait le déranger pendant sa sieste et se leva finalement en voyant Cuddy entrer dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Ne dites pas ça voyons ! Je serais honoré de vous rendre service ! » Lâcha-t-il en lui indiquant la table d'auscultation.

Cuddy prit place sur ladite table et se débarrassa de sa veste, laissant apparaître la peau douce de ses bras. House s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à lui faire face, minimisant l'espace entre eux. Elle tendit le bras devant elle en le fixant.

« C'est pour un prise de sang. » Informa-t-elle.

« Je ne pourrais pas planter une seringue sur ton si joli bras, cela me ferait de la peine ! » Ironisa-t-il en prenant déjà le matériel nécessaire pour l'opération.

Cuddy le regarda faire en silence, grimaçant légèrement quand elle sentit un petit picotement sur son bras. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, la jeune femme n'ayant besoin que d'un petit flacon pour le test. House lui posa un petit pansement sur la veine et lui tendit le flacon et une sucette.

« Juste parce que c'est toi ! » Informa-t-il en lui tendant la sucrerie.

« Quel privilège ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il la rattrapa pour lui soutirer un baiser digne de ce nom avant de la laisser partir. Elle lui rappela la raison qui la poussait à signer ses chèques tous les mois, et le pria de faire ses consultations avant de s'éclipser. House jura intérieurement quand il entendit la jeune femme crier « Suivant ! » de l'autre côté de la porte et afficha un sourire forcé à sa prochaine victi... Patiente.

* * *

« Gastro. » Informa House, devant la mine interrogative de Wilson, quand Cuddy passa devant eux à pas pressés, courant presque vers son bureau.

« Ca ne fait pas une semaine qu'elle en souffre ? » Demanda l'oncologue en pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Ouais.. Je sais pas, c'est peut-être une ménopause précoce.. » Lâcha House en suivant son ami dans l'habitacle métallique.

« Ca pourrait être autre chose.. » Murmura Wilson.

« Comme quoi ? » Fit-il mine de ne pas savoir en arquant un sourcil.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » Dit Wilson en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. » Tiqua-t-il en sortant de l'ascenseur.

« House... » Essaya de raisonner Wilson.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ta femme est en cloque que tout le monde doit l'être ! » S'énerva House.

House ne laissa pas à Wilson l'occasion de répondre, il avait déjà franchis la moitié du couloir menant à son bureau. L'oncologue ne le suivit pas, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien, et puis il ne savait rien et si House disait que ce n'était pas envisageable, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons..

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Cuddy en levant la tête vers House.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, Cuddy enroulée des bras de House. Il avait l'air tourmenté, son cerveau marchant à plein régime. Il tapotait distraitement sur le ventre de la jeune femme, sentant un sentiment étrange lorsqu'il l'effleurait. Il remit cela sur ce que lui avait dit Wilson, bien qu'il doive avouer que cette idée n'avait pas vraiment été exclue de ses hypothèses, quand Cuddy commençait à avoir ces symptômes, il ne se l'avouait juste pas, refusant totalement une telle idée. Et si Wilson avait raison ?

« Oh, non, rien.. » Assura-t-il, distrait.

Cuddy non plus n'avait pas exclu cette hypothèse, sauf que voilà, elle refusait de se donner de faux espoirs. Si espoir y avait. Elle redoutait aussi la réaction de House. Le connaissant, elle savait très bien qu'il n'accueillerait pas la nouvelle avec le sourire et elle préféra en être sûre avant de lui en parler. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de garder ça pour elle. Et si c'était ça ?

« Et si j'étais enceinte ? » Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, après une longue hésitation.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Une bouffée de panique la submergea, n'obtenant aucune réaction de House. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était inconcevable, insensé, qu'il lui rappelle qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, ou dans le pire des cas qu'il s'enfuisse mais pas à un silence.

Elle osa lever la tête vers lui, attendant un regard noir ou une quelconque mauvaise réaction. Au lieu de cela, elle vit un House profondément endormit. Cuddy secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiote et reposa la tête sur son torse, tentant de trouver le sommeil à son tour. Songeant que de toutes façons, elle aurait la réponse le lendemain.

* * *

« Tu auras les résultats aujourd'hui ? » Demanda House, ayant croisé Cuddy dans un couloir.

« Oui, je vais les récupérer d'ailleurs. » Informa-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous regarder comme ça ? » Dit-il en regardant autour d'eux.

« Ils nous trouvent 'trop mignons'.. » Sourit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

« Toi et moi ? » Fit-il mine d'être choqué.

« C'est bien la définition de 'nous' non ? » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Hum, merci pour l'illumination ! » Ironisa-t-elle en se penchant vers elle, faisant mine de vouloir l'embrasser.

« Mais de rien ! » Sourit-elle en le repoussant. « Maintenant, consultations ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

House se contenta d'hausser les épaules et continua son chemin, en direction de son bureau. Cuddy prit elle aussi la direction du laboratoire, récupérer les résultats des tests qu'elle avait faits la veille.

Une fois le papier en mains, elle regagna son bureau, où elle le déposa nonchalamment sur la surface en bois se disant qu'elle avait tout le temps de déchiffrer le résultat des tests. Mais au fond, ce n'était qu'une excuse, elle redoutait cette petite enveloppe et voulait retarder au maximum le moment où elle l'ouvrirait.

* * *

La pièce était sombre quand House y pénétra, bien trop sombre d'ailleurs. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit, et faillit faire demi-tour s'il n'avait pas cru entendre un sanglot difficilement étouffé. Il contourna le lit. Cuddy lui faisait dos et il dût allumer la lampe de chevet pour distinguer ses traits. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle, puis se redressa en croisant le regard inquiet de House.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et enflés, les traits fatigués et avait le regard vide, désespéré. House l'interrogea du regard, voulant savoir ce qui avait bien pût la mette dans un tel état. Elle se contenta de lui désigner le papier qui reposait sur la table de nuit, puis les quelques vêtements posés non-loin du lit.

House se saisit du papier, c'était le résultat des tests qu'elle avait faits la veille. Il ne tarda pas à le déchiffrer elle était enceinte. Son regard se posa ensuite sur les vêtements au sol, ceux-ci étaient émasculés de sang. Là non plus, il ne tarda pas à faire la relation entre les deux objets elle avait perdu leur enfant.

Un nouveau sanglot le tira de ses réflexions et il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme reposant le bout de papier là où il était. Elle n'était vêtue que du T-Shirt de House et elle tremblait secouée par les pleurs, son regard était voilé et elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot. House ne sut que faire, n'étant pas habitué à être dans le genre de situations où il était en devoir de réconforter les gens. Mais cette fois, il se sentait consterné par la situation, atteint par l'incident qui venait de se produire et terriblement mal en pensant qu'il n'avait pas été là pour elle, qu'elle avait dû subir ça toute seule..

Il finit par l'attirer vers lui, la serrant contre son torse et étouffant ainsi les sanglots incessants de la jeune femme. Il savait à quel point cela la heurtait, connaissant son désir d'être mère, même si lui-même ne voulait pas d'enfants il ne se sentait pas soulagé de ne pas avoir cet enfant 'sur le dos', il aurait dû l'être, songea-t-il mais il n'en fût rien. Tout ce qu'il pensait était qu'il avait perdu une partie de lui comme elle avait perdu une partie d'elle, bien qu'il n'ait pas vécu la perte de façon aussi directe c'était _son_ enfant aussi.

House passa une main maladroite à travers les boucles humides de Cuddy, espérant qu'ainsi, elle saurait qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il n'allait pas la laisser tomber et surtout qu'elle n'était pas seule. La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur si rassurante du diagnosticien elle avait tellement besoin de repères familiers...

Elle se défit quelque peu de sa prise, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les sanglots ayant diminué d'intensité. Seul quelques larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues et pour l'instant elle avait besoin de parler, de se vider de cette douleur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Je suis horrible.. » parvint-elle à articuler en une murmure tout en serrant faiblement la chemise de House entre ses doigts tremblants.

« Tu n'es pas... » Commença-t-il.

« Il n'est même pas encore né que je l'ai perdu.. » Coupa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre afin de ne pas repartir en sanglots.

« Qu' _on_ l'ai perdu, Cuddy. On. » Corrigea-t-il. « Ecoute-moi. » Ordonna-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder en lui relevant le menton.

Elle planta ses yeux rougis pas les larmes dans le sien, inspira profondément avant de lui faire signe de continuer.

« Tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis s'il était encore en toi mais je sais que maintenant, cela ne m'indiffère pas.. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais j'aurais aimé avoir cet enfant, construire quelque chose avec toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas et on ne peut rien y faire.. Mais je suis là, moi. » Dit-il doucement.

Cuddy hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de se pousser un peu et lui faire signe de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ce que House s'empressa de faire avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de tirer les couvertures sur eux. La jeune femme posa la tête sur son torse de façon à entendre les bruit si rassurant des battements de son cœur. Elle était épuisée, dévastée, et se sentait mal mais il était là et étrangement, cela l'aidait à aller mieux, à avoir le courage de surmonter sa douleur.. Elle finit par s'endormir, la fatigue l'emportant sur le chagrin.

House ne s'autorisa à fermer l'œil qu'un fois certain que Cuddy était profondément endormie. Il se repassa ce qu'il lui avait dit en tête et réalisa qu'il avait pensé chaque mot, bien qu'il n'ait pas pesé ses dires comme il le faisait chaque fois, c'était venu tellement naturellement mais c'était aussi à cause de cela que ses paroles étaient sincères. Il serait là pour elle, comme elle l'avait été pour lui car aimer c'est aussi tomber et se relever ensemble.

* * *

 _FIN._

 _Voilà :D J'espère que ça vous a plut même si la fin est un peu triste ^^_

 _Gimme your opinion :D_

 _Ah et cet OS est l'avant-dernier ^^_

 _R &R !_


	7. Now

_Hello ! *cinq ans plus tard, je sais XD*_

 _BUT, j'ai une excuse ! Est-ce qu'avoir posté il y'a quelques jours en est une ? :p Okay.. Désolée? *regard d'ange*_

 _Suivant les instructions de mon nounours préféré (je parle de toi Juliette, oui, ton nouveau surnom :p) je ne vais pas vous donner beaucoup de détails sur l'OS, à part qu'il est outrageusement court :/ Désolée, mais il ne devait pas exister à la base, c'était juste un délire personnel qui a fini par devenir le point final de cette fiction XD j'espère que ça plaira quand même :o_

 _Je vous conseillerais juste de ne pas tenter de reproduire ça chez-vous, très dangereux ! je vous aurais prévenus :p_

 _Maintenant, je réponds aux reviews ^^_

 **Guest :** je suis ravie que tu trouves que je ne suis pas tombée dans la facilitée, c'est exactement ce que j'ai cherché à éviter ^^

 **Major :** Merci :*

 **Alex' :** Je suis trop fière que mon chapitre (OS) t'ai plut, malgré le fait que House et Cuddy sont déjà ensemble, pcq je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça... Donc oui, je suis contente que t'ai aimé ^^

 **Melwynn :** devine qui ne sait pas ouvrir ses pâtes non plus ? XD T'es tout à fait normale, don't worry, je trouve aussi la fin cute :')) Merci pour les reviews :*

 **Nounours :** vas-y on se dit plein de trucs en MP, pas la peine de tout redire ici, et c'est un peu inutile vu qu'on pense pareil :p Je vais juste te dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ;) Sur toute la ligne vraiment :D Le tennis était aussi un clin d'œil pour toi, j'allais les faire regarder du foot au début :p Ce chapitre est tout sauf triste ou je ne sais quoi xD J'avais envie de finir sur un délire personnel (que je n'assume qu'à moitié je dois l'avouer XD) :p Ca me fait bizarre aussi que ce soit le dernier.. :/ Mais j'en ai plein d'autres donc ça devrait aller ;) !

 _Juste une petite remarque : l'OS est "a very little" OOC XD_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

 _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et pas seulement le penser :p (en reviews ;) a lot of reviews, please ? Pretty please? O:) )_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

« Papa ? » Fit une voix d'adolescent.

« Oui ? » Répondit le concerné en levant la tête de son journal –sa BD-.

« T'as déjà regardé un film porno avec une fille ? » Questionna-t-il en laissant son cours d'SVT attendre.

« Sam ! » Sermonna la voix si douce de sa mère.

Samuel House. Sam, pour les plus intimes et 'Samounette' pour sa mère et uniquement pour sa mère et encore, c'était quand elle était de bonne humeur. Le petit garçon qu'ils avaient adopté quelques mois après la fausse couche de Cuddy et qui maintenant était devenu un adolescent. House n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il voulait construire quelque chose avec Cuddy, si bien que dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, ils avaient pris le nouveau-né sous leur aile.

Et puis le petit garçon avait grandi, partagé entre le machisme de son père et l'éthique de sa mère et cela n'avait jamais été facile à gérer pour lui. Parce qu'entre une mère qui l'incitait à s'excuser quand il faisait une bêtise et un père qui lui lançait un regard 'si tu t'excuse tu n'es plus mon fils', il s'était presque perdu. Mais au fil des années, il avait appris à gérer les deux tempéraments si opposés de ses parents en étant le garçon model en présence de Cuddy et le macho quand House était là.

Résultat : un garçon très bien élevé, mais qui ne le montrait que quand il le fallait –le voulait- et dont aussi bien House ou Cuddy était très fiers.

Samuel n'avait jamais ignoré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques, car dès qu'il fût en mesure de comprendre, les deux médecins lui avaient tout expliqué et cela n'avait jamais rien changé entre eux trois.

« Laisse-le. » Le défendit House.

« Je ne veux pas que mon fils regarde du porno, avec des filles ou pas ! » Argumenta Cuddy.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je regarderais, je voulais juste savoir. » Se défendit l'adolescent.

« Samuel House ! » Sermonna-t-elle encore.

« C'était à la fac, avec ta mère ici présente. » Coupa House en esquivant le coup de casserole qui se serait presque abattu sur son crâne.

Il était attablé devant un café et son journal, Samuel devant lui révisant pour son contrôle et Cuddy occupée à mijoter leur dîner.

« C'était censé être classé secret d'état ! » Le sermonna-t-elle.

« Maintenant c'est un secret de famille. » Dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

« C'était comment ? » Voulut savoir le jeune adolescent.

« Dégueulasse. » Affirma Cuddy en défiant House du regard.

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de te faire un fille.. Elles trouvent ça barbare, écœurant, irrespectueux envers les femmes et je ne sais quoi ! Après c'est toi le sauvage qui 'ose regarder ce genre de choses'» Répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

« C'est la vérité ! » Se défendit Cuddy.

« Donc, vous avez fait quoi après ? » Chercha à savoir Samuel en évitant le regard noir de sa mère.

« On a refait toute les positions. » Annonça sérieusement House.

« Vous avez fait ça ?! Vous venez de foutre mon innocence en l'air ! » Accusa-t-il, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une innocence à perdre... » Fit House en roulant des yeux.

« On a fait ça ? » Répéta Cuddy. « Il ment, ne le croit pas ! » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant l'ai ahuri de son fils.

« Pff ! Tu me déçois, comment oublier une telle n.. » Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net devant le regard meurtrier de Cuddy. « Elle est rentrée chez-elle, dégoûtée. » Corrigea-t-il.

« Maintenant si tu veux bien Sam, récite-moi les hormones intervenant dans le cycle menstruel. » Dit Cuddy pour changer de sujet et attirer l'attention de son fils sur ses cours.

« GnRH, FSH, LH, Progestérone, Œstrogène. » Répondit-il directement, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Bien, quel hormone incite le corps jaune à secréter de la progestérone ? » Questionna-t-elle encore, surveillant le repas du coin de l'œil.

« L'LH. » Dit-il. « Maman, je connais ce chapitre par cœur ! » Râla-t-il.

« On se demande pourquoi ! » Intervint House, qui était retourné à sa lecture.

« Je devrais appeler Louise, pour qu'elle m'explique l'hérédité. » Remarqua Samuel en se saisissant de son téléphone.

Il composa le numéro de son amie et n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Tu n'étais pas censée ramener tes fesses ici, il y'a vingt minutes ? » Dit-il dès qu'elle décrocha.

« Non. » Répondit une voix féminine, visiblement amusée.

« Oh, bonjour tante Anne ! » Grimaça-t-il en reconnaissant la voix.

« Louise te dit que ses fesses seront là-bas dans dix minutes. » Informa-t-elle.

« D'accord, merci. » Répondit-il en tendant le téléphone à sa mère. « Je te passe maman. » Informa-t-il pour obliger Cuddy à prendre l'objet, lui murmurant un 'je t'aime maman !' face au regard noir de la concernée.

« Oui, Anne ! » Annonça Cuddy en fusillant son fils du regard.

Samuel replongea le nez dans ses livres en attendant que sa mère termine l'appel, ignorant House qui était au bord des larmes tellement il riait.

« Tu comptes regarder un film porno avec la fille de Wilson ? » Demanda soudain House en arquant un sourcil.

« Non, Louise est comme ma sœur, je compte le regarder avec la fille que je veux me taper ! » Corrigea-t-il.

« Moi aussi je considérais ta mère comme ma petite sœur ! » Souffla-t-il.

« Samuel, tu utilises un autre langage quand tu parles des filles et je ne veux pas que tu regardes de films pornographiques avec des filles, ni même seul. Déjà, Tu n'était pas censé 'juste demander ?'. House, arrête de mentir, tu ne m'as jamais considérée comme ton amie, alors ta sœur.. » Sermonna encore Cuddy.

« Je compte le regarder avec la femme de ma vie.. » Exagéra Samuel, en se levant.

« Arrête de dire des imbécillités.. » Tiqua House. « Quant à toi, je t'ai toujours vue comme ma petite sœur que je devais protéger ! » Ironisa-t-il en s'adressant à Cuddy.

« Tu couches souvent avec la 'fille que tu dois protéger' ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« Ca, c'était après ! » Se défendit-il, en se levant aussi.

« Après une semaine.. » Rappela-t-elle. « Tu voyais le mot 'sexe' inscrit sur mon front, alors arrête de te payer la tête du gamin... »

« C'est parce que tu étais irrésistible.. » Assura-t-il en s'approchant du plan de travail auquel elle était adossée.

« Je ne le suis plus ? » Dit-elle en lui faisant la moue.

« Bien sûr que si, je ne serais pas avec toi sinon.. » Assura-t-il avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Youhou, je suis encore dans la pièce ! » Rappela Samuel, n'ayant d'autre but que de les déranger, étant habitué au comportement de ses parents.

« Tu sais où est la porte.. » Informa House avant de se ressaisir des lèvres de Cuddy.

Le jeune adolescent, ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce afin d'aller ouvrir la porte, laissant tranquille ses parents.

« C'est sûrement Louise. » Dit Cuddy en poussant légèrement House de côté.

Il roula des yeux en voyant Cuddy se diriger vers le salon, accueillir la jeune fille. Et s'occupa de mettre les pâtes à cuir en attendant qu'elle revienne.

« Salut ma chérie ! » Sourit Cuddy en embrassant la jeune fille.

« Bonsoir tata ! » Salua-t-elle à son tour.

« Prête pour le contrôle ? » Demanda Cuddy.

« Plus ou moins, il me reste quelques points.. » Informa-t-elle.

« Vous pourrez toujours me demander, si vous avez des difficultés. » Promit-elle en souriant.

« On sait maman ! » Rétorqua Samuel.

« Tu passes la nuit, Louise ? » Chercha à savoir Cuddy.

« Oui. » Sourit la jeune fille.

« Bien, je vous laisse réviser alors. » Dit-elle en regagnant la cuisine.

« On disait ? » Fit-elle en s'avançant vers House.

« On faisait. » Corrigea-t-il, en l'attirant vers lui, reprenant possession de sa bouche. « J'ai envie de toi.. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Connais pas. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Toi. Moi. Chambre. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. » Expliqua House en l'attirant déjà vers la pièce.

* * *

FIN

So? Une petite review pour me donner vos avis?

R&R !


	8. A normal day

_Hey :D_

 _Bon, j'avais dit que c'était le dernier (celui d'avant) mais **1lectrice folle** a demandé la suite et donc la voilà :D_

 _Cette fois c'est vraiment le dernier OS._

 _Et comme le précédent, c'est complètement hilarant et c'est un délire aussi ;) Donc, vous me pardonnerez si c'est AU, OOC et très délirant !_

 _Ce chapitre est pour toi Alex, toi qui t'ennuie ;)_

 _So, merci encore pour vos review et bonne lecture :*_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

« Maman ? »

« Attendez une seconde. » Intima Cuddy à son interlocuteur avant de couvrir le combiné du téléphone et se tourner vers son fils, tout en remontant la fermeture de sa botte. « Oui ? » Interrogea-t-elle, assise dans le salon.

« Où sont mes chaussettes ? » Cria Samuel depuis sa chambre.

« Là où elles sont censées être. »

« Que quelqu'un éteigne cette lumière ! » Grogna House, encore endormit.

« Samuel, va éteindre. » Demanda Cuddy en reprenant sa discussion avec son assistante.

« Mes chaussettes ! » Rappela-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

« LA LUMIERE ! » Cria House.

Sam avança vers la chambre, éteint la lumière et ferma la porte derrière lui, sachant au préalable que House allait le lui demander. Le Diagnosticien fourra le nez dans son oreiller et retomba dans les bras de Morphée, le moment de se réveiller n'étant pas encore venu.

L'adolescent se pointa ensuite au milieu du salon, pieds nus et les poings sur les hanches. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en observant sa mère qui donnait déjà des consignes à son employée, son café dans une main. Elle leva la tête vers lui et soupira.

« On verra tout ça quand je serais à l'hôpital, d'accord ? » Souffla-t-elle avant de raccrocher et leva les yeux au ciel. « T'as regardé dans le linge propre ? »

« Y'en a pas ! »

« Ca t'apprendra. Je t'avais demandé de mettre un lavage hier. » Tiqua-t-elle en rangeant son BlackBerry dans la poche de sa veste.

« Je vais en mettre deux différentes, de toutes façons ça se verra pas.. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Fais ce que tu veux mais vite ! Je vais être en retard ! » Le pressa Cuddy en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant son fils faire ce que bon lui semblait, bien trop habituée aux matins comme ça.

« Je vais au lycée avec Alice aujourd'hui. » Informa-t-il en entrant lui aussi dans la cuisine.

« Qui est Alice ? »

« Une amie. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oh ! » Releva-t-elle, un petit sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Non, non rien ! » Assura-t-elle en prenant une dernière gorgée de café.

Elle se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se tourna vers Samuel.

« Je vous ramène ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Ca ira. » Assura-t-il, connaissant les raisons qui poussaient sa mère à lui proposer de les raccompagner au lycée.

« Comme tu voudras.. Par contre fais en sorte qu'elle ne voit pas tes chaussettes, tu perdrais toute crédibilité ! » Taquina-t-elle.

« Regarde. » Dit-il en faisant quelques pas afin qu'elle puisse voir si ses chaussettes étaient visibles.

« Non, c'est bon. » Rassura-t-elle avant de lui montrer ses dents. « Et moi ? »

« C'est bon. »

Elle acquiesça, puis lui arrangea un peu les cheveux avant d'aller vers sa chambre, où House dormait toujours.

Cuddy prit son sac, jeta un regard à House et sortit de la chambre en secouant la tête et le priant de ne pas être trop en retard. Elle revint sur ses pas et éteint la lumière alors que House s'apprêtait justement à le lui demander –crier-.

x-x-x

« Sexy, hum ? »

« Pas mal... »

Il suivit l'infirmière qui s'éloignait du regard et sursauta quand quelque chose se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers la « chose » et aperçut la bouille de son amie, si bouille pouvait qualifier le visage de Louise à cet instant-là. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, et scrutait la jeune blonde qui passait devant eux.

« Elle est moche. » Fit remarquer la jeune brune, le menton posé sur l'épaule de Sam.

« T'es jalouse ? »

« D'elle ? N'importe quoi ! Elle n'est pas belle c'est tout. »

« On n'a pas dit qu'elle l'était... » Assura House.

« Ouais, ouais... » Souffla-t-elle, peu convaincue.

Deux paires d'yeux bleus foudroyèrent un jeune interne qui scrutait l'adolescente en passant dans le couloir et le jeune homme poursuivit sa marche en fixant ses chaussures. Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention à la discussion passionnante qu'ils entretenaient, debout sur le seuil de la porte du bureau du Diagnosticien.

« Déjà pourquoi tu observes les filles ? Tante Lisa sera contente ! »

« J'apprends à ton abrutit d'ami les règles de l'art. » Se défendit House en adressant un sourire jaune à Samuel.

« C'est vrai, maman sera pas contente... » Murmura-t-il en adressant un regard défiant à House.

« Elle ne sera pas contente non plus quand elle saura pour ta note en SVT.. » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

« T'as eu combien ? » Intervint Louise.

« 14... »

« T'as foiré sur l'hérédité ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai oublié lequel de la Progestérone et de l'œstrogène était l'œstradiol.. Pff, pourquoi se compliqué la vie à lui inventer deux noms.. » Expliqua-t-il.

« L'œstradiol est la principale hormone ostrogénique, pas l'œstrogène en elle-même.. » Expliqua House en secouant la tête.

« Ca a l'air évidant quand on a fait médecine ! »

« En attendant on n'était pas censés aller manger une glace ? » Coupa Louise.

« J'attends maman.. »

« Elle finit quand ? » Voulut savoir l'adolescente.

« 'Sais pas. Maintenant ? » Dit-il en voyant sa mère débouler dans le couloir.

Cuddy arriva à leur hauteur, sac en main et fronça tout d'un coup les sourcils dans la direction du Diagnosticien.

« Tu n'es pas censé être entrain de faire tes consultations ? »

« J'ai un cas. » Justifia-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que tu discutes tranquillement au lieu de travailler ? » Tiqua-t-elle, un sourcil arqué.

« J'attends les résultats des test. »

« Hum... Tu ne rentres pas ce soir ? » Voulut-elle savoir en faisant signe aux deux plus jeunes de la devancer vers la voiture.

« S'il reste stable, si. » Informa-t-il.

« Je vois. J'emmène les enfants et on rentre. » Lança-t-elle en le saluant d'un baiser.

Il acquiesça avant de s'enfermer dans la salle des Diagnostics, Chase étant arrivé avec les résultats des tests du patient. Cuddy l'observa un instant à travers la vitre avant de tourner les talons, interpellée par Samuel.

x-x-x

« Ton patient va mieux ? »

« Tu penses à mon patient pendant que je t'embrasse ? » Tiqua House, les sourcils froncés, faussement outré.

« Tu préférerais que je pense à Wilson ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je fais, moi ! »

Elle lui adressa un regard mesquin et leva les yeux au ciel avant de le délester de son blouson et l'accrocher sur le porte manteau. Cuddy entreprit ensuite de rejoindre sa chambre, troquer son tailleur par une tenue plus confortable.

« On va au cinéma, mum ! » Informa le jeune adolescent en la croisant dans le couloir, Louise sur ses pas.

« Avec qui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Moi, elle.. » Commença-t-il en désignant son amie. « Alice et Mike. »

« T'as fait tes devoirs ? » Chercha-t-elle à savoir.

« Qui est Alice ? » Intervint House qui s'était approché.

« Une amie. » Informa Cuddy accompagné d'un regard entendu vers son fils.

« Elle est comment ? » Voulut savoir House.

« Elle est normale. » Répondit Louise en levant les yeux au ciel. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Les devoirs ? » Rappela Cuddy.

« Demain c'est weekend, maman.. » Souligna Samuel.

« On va chez ta grand-mère demain. »

« Je les ferais en rentrant, bisous ! » Promit-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

« Tardez pas trop ! » Prévint Cuddy en reprenant son chemin vers la chambre.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et adressa une moue interrogative à House quand elle sentit sa présence derrière elle. Il fit un pas vers elle, la même moue interrogatrice peinte sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« On fait quoi maintenant qu'on est seuls ? »

Elle sourit malicieusement avant de faire passer ses fins doigts sur sa chemise blanche, puis entreprit de la déboutonner sans quitter House du regard.

« On se déshabille... » Commença-t-elle en envoyant valser sa chemise.

« Hum.. intéressant.. » Approuva-t-il en l'imitant.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et ancra son regard dans le sien. Cuddy défit ensuite la fermeture éclair de sa jupe noire avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à terre en un habile mouvement de hanches.

« Et... ? » Demanda-t-il, une fois débarrassé de son jean.

« On se met en tenue plus confortable pour préparer le dîner. » Sourit-elle en s'emparant du débardeur gris posé sur le lit.

« C'est pas amusant ça ! Je pensais à autre chose.. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Ah bon, à quoi ? » Ricana-t-elle, amusée.

« Je te montre ? » Proposa-t-il, le même sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, oui s'il te plait ! » Approuva-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière tandis que House continuait d'avancer.

« Par contre tu n'auras pas besoin de ça. » Souligna-t-il en désignant le vêtement qu'elle avait toujours en main.

Le Diagnosticien lui arracha le débardeur avant de l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle suivit la trajectoire du vêtement avant de reporter son attention sur House. Il agrippa sa taille, la collant à lui, ses doigt commençaient à caresser son dos pendant qu'il se saisissait de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, doucement. Et doucement il promena ses doigt de pianiste tout au long de son buste, poursuivant leur chemin jusqu'à ses hanches. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours collées, échangeant un baiser fiévreux, symbolisant tout le désir qui s'émanait d'eux à cet instant-là.

Cuddy rejeta la tête en arrière, lui laissant ainsi libre champ à son cou. House y déposa délicatement les lèvres avant d'en mordiller la peau qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il redécouvrait à chaque fois, sans ne jamais s'en lasser.

Une tracée de baisers s'en suivie, la délestant de gémissements difficilement étouffés. Plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à résister ce qui n'échappa pas au Diagnosticien. House se positionna sur elle, le visage à la hauteur du sien et l'embrassa tout en se mouvant doucement en elle, lui soutirant des râles de plaisir de plus en plus intenses.

Un dernier coup de bassin et il s'allongeait à côté d'elle, le souffle court. Cuddy vint déposer la tête sur son épaule en essayant de contrôler sa respiration encore saccadée. Un dernier baiser sur le torse et elle se levait déjà.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda House en voyant Cuddy ramasser ses vêtements autour du lit.

« Préparer le dîner, les enfants ne vont pas tarder. » Informa-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis d'un geste l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit basculer sur le lit, lui faisant retrouver sa position initiale. Ce fut au tour de Cuddy de soupirer d'exaspération, elle tourna le visage vers lui.

« On commandera des pizzas. Tout le monde aime les pizzas. » Décida-t-il en la toisant du regard.

« Pas tout le monde.. »

« Oh oui ! Tout le monde à part une psychopathe accro à la salade. » Précisa-t-il. « Mais on ne citera pas de noms.. »

« Vaut mieux pour toi, oui. » Approuva-t-elle en se calant dans ses bras.

Il resserra sa prise sur elle, et d'une main fit remonter les draps sur eux content de l'avoir convaincue à rester un peu plus dans le lit.

« On laisse Sam chez ma mère pour le weekend ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seuls.. » Suggéra House d'un ton enclin.

« Que toi et moi ? »

« Hum.. oui ! » Sourit-il.

« J'ai hâte ! » Renchérit Cuddy en se saisissant du téléphone posé sur la table de nuit afin de commander leur dîner.

x-x-x

Installés autour de quatre cartons de pizza étalés sur la table basse du salon, Cuddy parlait au téléphone, House embêtait Louise et Samuel volait une part de pizza à sa mère. Une soirée parmi tant d'autres.

« Au fait, mon prof d'Histoire-géo te trouve très jolie. » Informa Samuel quand Cuddy eut fini de discuter.

« Il a dit ça ? » Rétorqua-t-elle nonchalamment, pas plus intéressée que cela.

House leva la tête vers lui, attendant sa réponse, sa tranche de pizza figée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

« Mot pour mot, il a aussi trouvé dommage que tu sois déjà prise.. »

« Quand l'a-t-il vue ? » Demanda Louise.

« Quand elle est venue au lycée.. »

« Parce que monsieur ne sait pas se tenir tranquille en cours d'Histoire. » Ajouta Cuddy.

« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? » Intervint House.

« Qu'il avait une très bonne vue, aussi bien dans le sens littéral que figuré. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être insolent avec tes profs. » Sermonna Cuddy.

« Tu voulais qu'il lui dise quoi ? 'Oh ne vous en faites pas je vais m'arranger pour vous procurer un rancard ? » Tiqua House.

« Je rêve ou est-ce de la jalousie que j'ai sentis dans le ton de ta voix ? » Taquina-t-elle.

« Moi ? Jaloux ? Et du petit gros à lunettes ? » S'outra-t-il.

« C'est ce que tu as laissé sous-entendre.. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je le serais. » Se défendit-il.

« Pourtant c'est le cas. » Insista Cuddy.

« C'est vrai ! » Approuva Louise. « En plus c'est trop mignon _tonton Greg !_ » Taquina-t-elle en insistant sur le surnom, sachant qu'il détestait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

« Toi, mêle-toi de tes oignons. » Grogna House. « Tu diras à ton prof que ta mère ne risque pas d'être libre pendant un bon moment encore, voir même jamais. » Continua-t-il à l'adresse de Samuel qui assistait à la scène sans rien dire.

« Comment s'est passée la soirée ? » Intervint Cuddy pour changer de sujet.

« Bien.. » Rétorqua Louise en haussant les épaules.

« T'as choppé Claire ? » Demanda House, soudain intéressé par la discussion.

« Elle s'appelle Alice et non, ce n'est qu'une amie... »

« Mais oui.. » Dit Louise en roulant des yeux.

« Par contre Louise.. » Rétorqua Samuel en la fixant.

« Louise quoi ? » Pressa Cuddy.

« Louise rien du tout. » Coupa la concernée.

« Mike.. » Commença l'adolescent en souriant narquoisement.

« Le sal macho ? » Questionna House en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est mignon. » Annonça-t-elle simplement.

« Je t'interdit de sortir avec un con comme lui. »

« Tu n'es pas mon père. »

« Non. Mais je suis celui qui va avoir l'honneur de le lui dire si jamais tu n'écoutes pas mes précieux conseils. » Lâcha House dans un sourire narquois.

« T'es pas sympa ! » Fit Louise, boudeuse.

« Ecoute ma chérie, les filles aiment souvent des machos et laissent de côté les bons garçons.. » Commença Cuddy.

« Comme moi. » Souligna House.

« On ne va pas ouvrir ce sujet, tu nous fais perdre toute crédibilité ! » Fit remarquer Cuddy en esquissant un sourire. « Tu le verras toi-même, il va te faire souffrir pour rien.. » Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'adolescente.

« De toutes façons je lui ai dit non. »

« Fallait le préciser avant ! » S'exclama House.

« Comme si vous m'en avez laissé l'occasion, vous êtes pire que papa ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a subit ses monologues pendant des années alors tais-toi. » Dit House en roulant des yeux.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je les subis depuis que je suis née.. » Compatit Louise.

« J'ai quand même trente ans d'interminables discours de plus que toi.. » Argumenta-t-il.

« En parlant du loup ! Il m'attend devant la porte, je dois filer ! » Dit-elle en bondissant du canapé.

« Bonne nuit ! » Souhaita gaiement Samuel en souriant innocemment.

« Toi, tu me le paieras. » Promit-elle à mi-voix. « Merci pour le dîner ! »

« Ce fut un immense plaisir de vous avoir reçue ! » Assura ironiquement House.

« Bonne nuit ! » Dit Cuddy en roulant des yeux.

x-x-x

« Au fait, tu passes le weekend chez mamie. » Informa Cuddy.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca t'arrive de dire oui tout simplement ? » Grogna House.

« Non. » Sourit l'adolescent. « Je vais l'appeler. » Informa-t-il devant le regard lourd de sens que lui adressaient ses parents.

Il leur adressa un regard suggestif, s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa grand-mère. Il attendit quelques instants avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Grand-maman ? » Chantonna Samuel.

« Toi et ta mère... » Soupira Blythe en décrochant le téléphone.

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle mère-grand ? »

« Un surnom normal ne serait pas de refus.. »

« On verra ça plus tard. En attendant, tu peux m'héberger pour deux jours ? » Demanda Samuel en se levant du canapé.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » Souffla la concernée.

« Rien du tout, ils en ont juste marre de moi ou moi d'eux.. Ça dépend des points de vue. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ils veulent être seuls. » Ajouta-t-il en évitant le regard meurtrier de Cuddy.

« Hum je vois... Bien sûr que je t'héberge mon chéri ! » Assura Blythe.

« Merci mamie, ça me soulage ! » Ironisa Samuel. « A demain alors. »

« A demain mon petit lapin ! »

x-x-x

« Il s'appelle comment son prof d'Histoire ? » Demanda House en tirant la couverture sur lui.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Cuddy amusée.

« Pour rien. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que je veux, et même si je voulais te tromper cela aurait fait quinze ans que ça se serait produit.. » Rassura-t-elle en venant se coller à lui.

« Rassurant tout ça.. » Ironisa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'exaspération et vint déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retrouver refuge calée contre son torse. Il haussa les épaules –autant que la position de Cuddy le lui permettait- et entreprit de trouver le sommeil lui aussi.

« La prochaine fois qu'on est convoqués au lycée c'est moi qui y va. » Annonça-t-il après un moment.

« Pour que sa prof de maths te trouve trop craquant ? Non merci ! » Taquina-t-elle.

« Pff, c'est pour que tu ne perdes pas ton précieux temps pour des futilités pareilles ! » Argumenta-t-il.

« Comme tu veux. Maintenant tais-toi, je dors. » Céda-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! » Ironisa House en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-elle en baillant.

Il roula des yeux. La connaissant, il savait que c'était une des armes qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait le faire taire, ou lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait et il savait aussi que cela marchait à tous les coups, même après tant d'années..

« Moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi.. » Murmura-t-il finalement en l'étreignant un peu plus.

* * *

 _Fin des fins des fins._

 _So, vos avis? ^^_

 _R &R !_


End file.
